Gray Dawn
by Ie-maru
Summary: This story is under adoption. If you are interested, PM me and I will respond if you have the OK. I will put who adopted it in the summary after the person is selected, as well as my profile.
1. Chapter 1

Imperfect One-shots

Written by: Ie-maru

Note:

ProngingPotter: I LOVE THIS!! Can't wait to see what McGonagall does to the Dursleys. I would love to beta this story and the other one as well. Not really familiar with Naruto but its not a central focus of the story; just the techniques he's using, etc so its easy for me to follow. Got to go, I've got a French test. ugh.

Ie-maru: I'm so glad you love it! I just love reading your reviews, and yours made me really happy after that funk of a chapter. I'm happy you understand it, as it wouldn't be any good if my readers didn't. I understand about your alt. language woes, as I take Spanish. Btw, I'm glad you've decided to be my beta; here's the first chapter of the other story, and it'll go the same way as the Defense Association one. It's called Gray Dawn, and when I get some feedback on it I'll start posting it separately. I've got like six chapters done, and am in the middle of the seventh. Hopefully you guys can inspire me to get out of the writer's block I've found myself with considering this one.

Lildevil425: i love it! maan, i hope you do more crossovers since its so hard to find good ones that don't have bad grammar in it. hope you update soon! ja mata!

Ie-maru: I'm so happy you enjoyed it, as I was a little unsure about the feedback I would receive. Here's the update, but there won't be so much cross-over in it unless it's by reference, I think. Like I told Supaiku-keiteki, this is just the first chapter, I have more and plan to write more, but I need some help to get out of the slump I'm in with it.

For those who haven't been reading the responses I give to those who review, I'll repeat it again. This story is one I started before the one I said might be called Defense Association or whatever. It was in the last chapter. I have other chapters waiting to be posted, but I'd like to get out of my slump I have with it, so please help me out. Meanwhile, enjoy the chapter! (And don't forget to review!)

This is dedicated to AquaRias, who's wanted to see this for a very, very long time (I'm not even sure Aqua's still waiting for me, I've taken that long) and ProngingPotter (Supaiku-keiteki), who's remained a very faithful reviewer and supporter (you rock!).

Disclaimer: I hardly think that it's neccessary to say that I don't own Harry Potter. If I did you'd be paying me to read this and I'd be laying in a pile of money. Neither is true so far, lol.

…..

"During the best of times humans revel in the times of peace, but it's during the times of war that we look back and see how much we took all of that for granted." – Ie-maru

…..

It was humid today; the afternoon of the first day of the second season; -summer-, and he didn't feel it. Not the scorching heat or the hot humid air that passed through his lungs with each slow breath. None of it registered in his mind, he was simply too numb. Some would call it shock, for how he watched, green eyes glazed out of the car windows as they drove back to Surrey from Kings Cross, London. But in truth a certain memory just kept replaying over and over in his mind, keeping him hostage from reality perhaps as he watched his godfather, Sirius Black, fall into the Veil with an almost morbid fascination and muted horror. The face of his godfather seemed to change from shock at being hit, to fear, and finally to some sick resignation as he realized what was going on as comrades and enemies paused to watch his decent; that he was going to die.

"BOY! I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU WERE THINKING, TELLING THOSE FREAKISH FRIENDS OF YOURS THAT WE WERE ABUSING YOU! BUT KNOW THIS, I WILL NOT ABIDE BY THOSE FREAKS' THREATING OF US AND YOU WILL BE DOING ALL THE CHORES YOUR AUNT GIVES YOU IF YOU WANT TO BE EATING THIS SUMMER!"

His uncle's screaming brought him out of his trance, for that he was thankful, and he turned so his still slightly glazed green orbs would meet those piggish beads called eyes placed on a pudgy puce background that was his uncle's face.

"I hadn't expected anything less, Uncle Vernon."

The boy's uncle, Vernon Dursley, was slightly freaked out at the unemotional tone in his freak nephew's voice, coupled with the dead eyes that didn't seem to entirely focus on him; he just harrumphed and turned his head quickly to focus on the road, and to avoid the eyes that seemed to see strait through him.

Harry Potter, the bearer of the green eyes and haunted memories, simply looked outside the window of the car again and delved once more into the nightmares that even managed to haunt him in the waking world.

Dudley, the boy's cousin and Vernon's only son, was trying to be as far away from his cousin at the moment as he could manage; squeezing his large mass into the car door in an effort to put some room between them as the boy who looked more like a pig with a blonde lump tossed on his head, though his mass did look slightly more muscular than usual no doubt due to his boxing, gave his 'freakish' cousin a strange look.

Petunia Dursley, Harry's aunt, turned her head from the front passenger's seat to give her nephew a strange look as well, before looking away again to ponder what may have made him seem so…distant.

As the small car pulled into 4 Privet Drive, a street of relatively normal houses all looking alike, the family of four got out of the vehicle, Harry taking a bit longer having to lug his school trunk and Hedwig's cage out of the trunk of the car. Hedwig, Harry's snowy owl and means of wizarding communication, was flying home as Harry had no doubts she'd prefer over riding home in her cage.

Harry walked slowly to the front door and soundlessly closed it behind him as he heard his uncle complaining under his breath about 'ungrateful brats making us wait for him and wasting the air-conditioning'. Harry ignored this and lugged his trunk and cage upstairs to his room, noting absently that his relatives hadn't yet asked, or demanded more like, that his 'freakish things' be locked in the cupboard.

His relatives downstairs were still out of sorts with the 'freak's' behavior, and too disturbed to even consider trying to lock his things away this summer, which was indeed fortunate for the numb boy who at the moment was all but closed off from the world around him.

The next day Harry woke to see his owl had made it home fine last night, and got up to close the window which was letting in the hot humid air, the probable cause of the sweat causing his boxers and overlarge shirt to cling to him, or it could have been the nightmare he'd had to endure again last night.

"Hello love," Harry cooed to her, "would you like some breakfast?"

Hedwig cooed back in affirmative, and nibbled his fingers affectionately as he moved to pat her plumage.

"Alright then," he gave a small smile to her; his first and most loyal friend, and gave her an owl treat, "I'll go make some and bring some leftovers up for you."

Hedwig clicked her beak happily and accepted the owl treat from her master and, while eating it, watched him with unblinking amber eyes as he went downstairs to cook breakfast for his, in her and many other people's opinion, undeserving family.

Petunia Dursley was slightly surprised as she hesitantly went to wake her nephew, only to find him downstairs already and halfway finished with the normal Dursley breakfast consisting of eggs, bacon, toast, and a few pancakes.

"I'm almost done Aunt Petunia, if you might set the table for me we can eat in about ten minutes," he called out, startling her.

Petunia was about to protest when she saw his still dead eyes gazing at her unblinkingly, and she then only nodded mutely and hurried to set the table with the appropriate china and silverware.

Harry, who was expecting his aunt to rudely refuse and tell him to do it, shrugged and went back to cooking; again only absently noting that his relatives were acting strangely this summer.

Breakfast had gone well, well…at least it was fine for Harry; his relatives however seemed tense and spoke only briefly, their attention rather on the emerald eyed boy, who seemed to take no notice of them, than on regular conversation. After finishing his breakfast, having left a piece of toast and bits of bacon for Hedwig, Harry waited in silence for his relatives to finish their breakfast before washing the dishes. After they had Vernon left for work, Dudley left with his friends; or his 'gang' as some would call them, and Petunia suited herself to watch the neighbors, all the while trying not to stare at her nephew to figure the freak out and at the same time trying not to garner his attention, having no desire to meet his eyes just yet.

Harry grabbed his dish, upon which sat the leftovers from breakfast, and swiftly climbed the stairs before walking into his room; the smallest room of the house that was so 'graciously' given to him seeing on how it was Dudley's -second- bedroom.

"Here you are love," cooed Harry as he placed the dish in front of her, watching her eat and giving her a pat before walking to his desk to begin writing his letter to the order.

_Dear Order,_

_I'm perfectly fine, for the moment, and the Dursleys have been surprisingly quiet. If you haven't already surmised through my letter I am still alive and breathing, so there is no reason to break the door down to search for my ghastly corpse._

_-H.P._

It was a strange letter, he knew, but he still wasn't completely happy with the order, and in particular Dumbledore. He really didn't see the point of having a watch outside his home nearly 24/7, unless Dumbledore had lied to him about the -oh so splendid blood protection- he earned from his aunt. Of course, the fact that Voldemort used his blood in his resurrection could be part of the reason as well.

Shrugging at his darkening thoughts Harry collected the plate from Hedwig when she finished and sent her to Headquarters with his, as he dubbed it, humorously morbid letter; he couldn't help but give a small chuckle at the thought of what their faces would look like when they read it.

…_your fault…Your fault…YOUR fault…It's all YOUR FAULT!_

Harry woke in a cold sweat, gasping for breath. He had just taken a nap after Hedwig left, not really feeling refreshed from the previous nights' fleeting sleep. His dream had depicted his parents, Cedric, and Sirius; only not in a good way, more of a nightmare really. They were all pale, and gathered around him shouting his fault in their deaths.

Hedwig's concerned hoot brought him from his memory of the nightmare, and he smiled tiredly at her.

"Did the Order of Kentucky Fried Chicken send me a reply love?"

His owl looked at him amusedly from his nickname for the order, but gave him a negative hoot and went back to drinking from her water dish as Harry once again closed the window, wondering fleetingly if he had missed lunch as he saw that it was nearly one thirty in the afternoon already. When Harry opened the door; however, he saw that his aunt had left him half a turkey sandwich and a side of crisps.

'Well, how thoughtful of her,' Harry thought; taking the meal back into his room as he planned his day.

Finishing up his meal and taking the plate downstairs to wash Harry decided he'd take a quick run through the park and come back to weed the garden, as he didn't think his uncle would be too happy if he did nothing today. Quickly scribbling a note and tossing it carelessly on the counter Harry went out for his run…the order member on watch could just keep up with him for all he cared.

'Some would call this running from your problems,' Harry mused, 'but it certainly makes me feel better, and that's all that matters to me right now.'

Harry did find some amusement in his run too, as he could hear the out-of-shape order member's harsh breathing as he or she attempted to keep up with his near break-neck gait as he attempted to outrun his nightmares and morbid memories. Taking pity, but more because he himself was getting a little tired, he stopped to sink into one of the many park benches when he arrived a few minutes later.

'I used to be able to run farther than that,' Harry thought, criticizing himself, 'when Dudley and his friends would go Harry Hunting. But now I can barely make a few blocks; I guess quiddich doesn't really give you a full workout, seeing as how it's only your arms really doing anything when your bum's plastered to a broom. I really need to get in better shape.'

Deciding his little break was over after a minute or so Harry got up again and started running back to the Dursley's; taking pleasure out of the gasps and muttered curses he heard behind him all the way back.

Harry didn't mind weeding and taking care of the garden really; actually, something inside of him relished in the feeling that they grew so healthily because of him, and relied on him to stay so during the summer. So there he sat, in his overly large hand-me-downs looking for all the world like elephant skin as they swallowed his small, malnourished form.

'Something else that needs fixing; I just hope there are potions or charms out there that can do it. I really don't favor staying the shortest in my year forever,' Harry thought morosely while yanking a particularly stubborn weed from the bed of assorted flowers.

As Harry whipped the dirt from his hands and made his way to the door he added finding a way to reverse his malnourishment to his mental list.

'Maybe I should start writing this down?' Harry mused humorously as he climbed the stairs to his room again.

_Things to Do This Summer_

_1-Get in Shape_

_2-Find a Way to Reverse My Malnourishment_

'Well,' Harry thought, 'it's a start at least. Now to make a schedule to fix the first one and see what I can do about the second.'

_Schedule_

_7:30- Cook breakfast_

_7:50- Breakfast_

_8:15-Stretch_

_8:30-Run_

_8:45-Light exercise_

_9:10-Chores; garden, mowing, cleaning, washing car or windows, etc_

_2:30-Stretch_

_2:45-Run_

_3:00-Shower_

Harry nodded, 'It will do, for now; now to start on the solution for the second problem'.

_Dear Hermione,_

_First of all, thank you so much for standing beside me all these years and being my loyal friend even when I was being a stupid foolish Gryffindor. I should have listened to you that night Hermes, but I didn't; and for that I am sorry. Not only did Sirius die, but you and Ron were hurt for my err in judgment; though I do realize that I am not the only one to blame I owe you an apology and sincerely hope you accept it._

_Should you accept it, and still wish to be my friend, I have a little question I wanted an answer to, and the best way to get it is to ask you. _

_Do you know any ways, muggle or magical, that can reverse malnourishment?_

_With Bated Breath _

_-Harry Potter_

Harry smiled briefly, he knew his loyal friend would forgive him; though her letter might take a few days as she studied and cross examined resources for an answer to his question, as she was prone to do.

Now it was time for a shower, and then he'd cook dinner and retreat to the realm of dreams, or in his case nightmares.

Dinner had gone quite like breakfast had, quiet and tense; though it seemed like Harry noticed none of this. Afterwards Harry did the dishes again and went upstairs, leaving the window open so Hedwig could go out for a late night hunt and wondering how long it took the Ministry to send the results of the OWL tests.

Dismissing the passing thought Harry climbed into his bed, early though it was, to once more try to sleep peacefully, though he doubted he would without a few Dreamless Sleep potions.

'Maybe I should grab a couple of those to use once in awhile, this is getting me nowhere,' he thought tiredly, closing his eyes and dropping into a restless sleep that would, no doubt, be wrought with nightmares.

"_Step aside you foolish girl!" Lily refused; she stood her ground between the monster that killed her husband and wanted to kill her child._

"_Let's both take the cup," Harry suggested, Cedric nodded and on three they grabbed the cup, only to be whisked away by portkey to a graveyard._

"_Kill the spare!"_

_Sirius was taunting Bellatrix, only to be thrown back by a stunner into the veil, only realizing what was really happening when it was too late and he was already descending into the reaches of the veil. _

Once again Harry awoke gasping for breath and in a cold sweat.

'Those potions sound like a -really- good idea now. Oh, what's this?'

There were two envelopes on his desk, one from Gringotts and one from the Ministry. The Ministry's was probably his OWLS, but he didn't have a clue towards the letter from Gringotts.

'Well, shall we find out?' Harry walked over to the desk and held the Gringotts letter in his hands, his eyes drifting over the impressive seal before he slowly opened it, wondering passively if it was anything really important.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We, of Gringotts staff, would first like to give you our condolences upon the recent death of your godfather, one Sirius Orion Black. We would also like to inform you upon the reading of Lord Black's Will on the eighteenth of July. Should you not be able to attend we suggest naming a representative to attend in your stead. _

_May gold flow into your vaults,_

_-Locktooth_

The only thing keeping Harry from becoming a wreck and a sobbing mess was the fact that he still felt numb, too numb to allow that with the reading of his will that Sirius, his only real father-figure, was dead and gone. It was like a layer of ice and fog was between the events and his emotions, not allowing him to respond as he would normally. The protective layer, that was what was keeping him currently sane Harry liked to think, reminded him of his first Hogwarts winter; the snow falling around him and Hedwig's feathers falling with the dainty snowflakes as she reveled in the freedom of flight, his own breath swirling as it came through his mouth to caress his face in white wisps. The cold embraced him like a lover, keeping him numb and protecting him from the world as its freezing tendrils wrapped around him protectively; the thought made him smile.

'Well, I don't think the Order of KFC is going to let me go…I'll have to name a representative, but who can I trust to truthfully tell me all of which Sirius bequeathed me; not hiding it for the 'greater good'? Hmmm…I think, yes; that will do nicely.'

_Dear Locktooth,_

_I am afraid that I cannot personally attend the reading of Sirius Black's will, for various reasons, and must name Griphook the Goblin as my representative for the reading. I request that Griphook send me a copy of Sirius' will and a report of all of my current holdings after what my godfather bequeathed me is added to them; I also trust that all transactions between me and Gringotts will be kept confidential. _

_May gold flow into your vaults as well,_

_-Harry James Potter_

Harry smirked; he'd like to see Dumbledore keep this from him now, as he had no doubt he was probably trying to do.

'Git should've been a Slytherin.'

Seeing that Hedwig had not yet returned from her hunt last night Harry set his letter aside to send later and went to read what the Ministry had for him.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_Enclosed in this letter are your scores for the June sitting of your Ordinary Wizarding Levels, or commonly referred to as OWL scores. Afterwards it would be wise to notify the learning establishment or persons responsible for your education what classes and electives you will partake in the following school year._

_The grades available to earn are as follows:_

_O-Outstanding (two owls)_

_EE-Exceeds Expectations (one owl)_

_A-Acceptable (one owl) _

_P-Poor_

_T-Troll_

_The classes you have currently taken OWL testing on are as follows:_

_Astronomy: Theory- A (read: Note)_

_Practical- A (read: Note)_

_Care of Magical Creatures: Theory- O_

_Practical- O_

_Charms: Theory- EE_

_Practical- O_

_Defense Against the Dark Arts: Theory- O_

_Practical- O+_

_Divination: Theory- A_

_Practical- T_

_Herbology: Theory- EE_

_Practical- O_

_History of Magic: Theory- A (read: Note)_

_Practical- N/A_

_Potions: Theory- A_

_Practical- EE_

_Transfiguration: Theory- EE_

_Practical- EE_

_Note: These grades have been modified in light of recent events._

_Congratulations Mr. Potter, you have received a total score of twenty-two point five owls; and the first in fifty years to score extra on the Defense Against the Dark Arts section. If you should decide to remain a student of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry than you can continue the following classes:_

_Care of Magical Creatures_

_Charms_

_Defense Against the Dark Arts_

_Herbology_

_Transfiguration_

_Electives available at Hogwarts include the following:_

_Healing_

_Muggle Studies_

_Ancient Runes _

_Arithmancy_

_Enchantment of Objects _

_Sincerely, _

_Dianne Dithers_

_Head of England's Magical Education Bureau _

Harry frowned contemplatively; did he really want to go to Hogwarts? From the very start everyone concerned thought it was the safest place in England, yet look at what all had happened during his stay there. In first year part of the staff, Professor Quirrell, was after the Sorcerer's Stone and even had Voldemort himself on the back of his head. In second year Tom Marvolo Riddle, the younger version of Voldemort, had reopened the Chamber of Secrets, let out the Basilisk, and nearly drained the life of Ginny Weasley. In third year they found out a murderer had been in the Weasley family as a pet, an innocent escaped convict broke into their dormitory, and they had a werewolf for a professor. In fourth year another member of the staff worked for Voldemort while pretending to be Mad-Eye Moody, while the real Mad-Eye was locked in his own trunk, Cedric had been killed, and Voldemort had been revived. And then just last year Voldemort had been torturing him through his dreams, caught him in a trap in the Department of Mysteries, his godfather died, the prophesy had been revealed to him, and he blew up Dumbledore's office; though Harry had to admit, it had been very satisfying to do so. After all of that one had to realize that Hogwarts was not safe; this and the fact that Dumbledore was the Headmaster just solidified his opinion on the matter.

'No, I don't think I'll be attending Hogwarts this year Ms. Dithers.'

Harry chuckled lightly, and then paused.

'Wait…I blew up Marge in third year, and last year blew up Dumbledore's office; both without a wand. Didn't Hermes say something about accidental magic usually stopping by now? Now that I think on it, my 'explosions' as we'll call them,' Harry had to stop to chuckle at his own joke, 'happened during intense emotion. What's the sole difference then between accidental magic and wand magic? More things to add to my list then.'

Putting down the Ministry letter Harry went to grab his abandoned quill and started adding things to his list.

'Now, I should probably wait to mail Hogwarts considering my education. Dumbledore, meddling fool that he is, will try to stop me, so I should find a way to hide from him and his KFC Order. This is going to require more planning and even more things added to my list.'

_Things to Do This Summer_

_1-Get in Shape_

_2-Find a Way to Reverse My Malnourishment_

_3-Find proper materials and laws considering Home Schooling_

_4-Buy a book on Magic theory_

_5-Get muggle and magical emancipation_

_6-Create a false identity _

_7-Buy proper clothes, shelter, etc_

_8-Find a source of income_

"That'll do, for now," Harry muttered to himself.

"Now to go and make breakfast. I'll mail the Gringotts reply when Hedwig gets back in, do my stretches, and then go out for my run."

Harry suddenly smirked.

'I wonder who's on guard duty today,' he mused humorously.

…..

A/N: Yeah, that's the first chapter. A little down, but don't worry, Harry's luck will turn up. Please provide ideas, whatever they are; they could really help.

Please respond in a review, whether it's a beta pointing out an error or a place to be improved upon, an idea, or just to tell me you enjoy it. Betas, don't feel restricted to just pointed out errors etc, I'd like to hear your ideas and feedback too.

If you haven't gotten it yet, I really, really, would like you to review, lol.


	2. GD CH 2

Grey Dawn

Written by: Ie-maru

Beta (hopefully): Pronging Potter (aka-Supaiku-keiteki)

Note:

Pronging Potter: You take Spanish huh? I took three semesters of it in high school. I liked this very much; especially Harry's slight sadism in making the Order members run after him. Looks like our little Harry's turning into a bit of a sadist eh? laughs evilly Also like that Harry picked Griphook as his representative for the will reading. Usually you just see Harry sneak out and go so this is the first I've seen of something like this. Are the Dursleys going to end up being nicer to Harry or are they just gonna basically stay out of his way? How does Harry's relationship with Lupin develop? Do they grow closer or does Harry say screw him. I liked the 'Order of the Kentucky Fried Chicken'. Maybe Dumbledore can be 'Colonel Sanders'.

Ie-maru: You'll have to see, but I'm revising my original plan for the Dursleys, I just think I made too far a swing with them. Hope you don't mind me sticking Colonel Sanders in there somewhere, cause I might- it sounds fun. Thanks for reviewing!

Lildevil425: wonderful portrayal of an ice-cube!Harry since it actually takes into account of the psychological damages that harry might have gone through should J.K. Rowling actually thought of the consequences of what the mental scars that harry would have had with all he had to go through. frankly, i thought he would have ended up like soeone who was emotionally stunted since all the dursleys ever did was shout at him and manourish him. if you have ever read vol. 7 of petshop of horrors then you'll see what i mean. ja mata Ie-maru.

Ie-maru: I haven't read that volume, is it good? Actually, hope I'm not totally destroying your outlook, but there's going to be something that 'cools down' the psychological damage ravaging his mind. You'll see what I mean in this chapter. Thanks for reviewing!

…..

"Greatness is all a matter of opinion." –Ie-maru

…..

A few days after giving Hedwig his reply to Gringotts a nondescript brown owl tapped at his window as he was doing his light stretches, waking Hedwig from her nap. Harry turned to look at Dudley's old clock; the digital numbers shone _2:40_ at his inquiring look.

'Cutting short my stretches today then,' Harry thought as he went to let in the tawny owl and quickly looked over who the letter was from as the owl flew back outside; Harry absentmindedly closing the window after it.

'Hermes replied to my letter, a shame I'll have to read it later; it's time for my run now.'

Quickly Harry stuffed the letter in the desk drawer so it didn't gather unwanted attention while he was out and then swiftly but quietly, so as not to disturb his aunt, descended the stairs and began his afternoon run to the park.

'From all that huffing and puffing back there and the smell of smoke and whiskey today's guard must be Mundungus Fletcher; I can't believe Dumbledore put him on guard duty again after what happened with the Dementors.'

Deciding that the letter could wait a bit longer, and wanting to get a bit of revenge on Dung, Harry sped up his gait and decided to run around the park once before running back to number four without his usual break on the park bench. Even though when he arrived back at the Dursley's he himself was out of breath, Harry took vindictive pleasure at the sound of Dung's rattling wheezes and muttered curses as he ventured back into the Dursley home.

'Revenge is sweet, especially when one can't get into trouble as a result,' Harry chuckled with a cruel smirk.

'Now just for a lovely shower, and then I can get to Hermes' letter,' Harry thought as he ascended the stairs gracefully.

_Dear Harry,_

_There's really no need for you to thank me for being your friend you know, and yes, though sometimes you and Ron do act a little foolishly and rush into situations, I forgive you, it's just part of who you are I suppose. And with Sirius…I am glad you know that not all the blame is placed with you, to be honest I was worried about you…and you don't need to apologize to me for going with you to the DoM, the others and I went with you willingly and that was our choice. _

_On a lighter note, I'm guessing you asked me about reversing malnutrition because of the Dursleys, right? Well I didn't find anything in my books, so I owled Madam Pomfrey and she told me that some nutritional potions should do it if you haven't hit your Magical Maturation yet; which is a wizard or witch's seventeenth birthday. If it's past then it's usually too late unless you want to take a painful Dutch ritual called the Averechtse Slechte Wasdom; which roughly translates from Dutch into Reverse Bad Growth._

_If you want to do it the muggle way, though it is not as effective as the magical way, simply change your diet to be healthier and getting exercise couldn't hurt either. _

_Oh, by the way, I got thirty four owls! Isn't it great? I've been so worried that I got that last rune wrong, but apparently I didn't! What did you get?_

_Sincerely, _

_Hermione_

_P.S. - Hermes? Don't you and Ron usually call me 'Mione? Oh well, it does sound kind of nice. _

Harry couldn't help but smile at his friend's letter; no one else had mailed him even to reply to his dry order letters he sent every three days, which was probably because they either A.) Thought he needed time to get over Sirius, B.) Dumbledore told them he needed time to get over Sirius, C.) Dumbledore told them it would be dangerous to even mail him at all because the enemy could intercept it and such, or D.) Everyone didn't want to talk to him because of the whole DoM incident.

'Good ole Hermes. Now I have solutions to the second problem on my list; I just need to find out where to get those potions; I could probably buy some at St. Mungo's…'

Harry let the thought drift as he went to read over his old textbooks. They didn't have any summer homework as the school didn't know what classes the children would want to continue or not, so this left him with not much else to do but review his old texts until dinnertime.

'Other kids,' Harry scoffed, 'would be doing something else. Oh well, I always did enjoy reading to a degree; probably never as much as Hermes though, she borders on obsession'.

After looking through his old potions texts, which Harry amusedly thought were more suited to teaching potions that the great Potions Master Snape himself, Harry went down to start cooking dinner for his 'family'.

'Potions isn't too much different from cooking, I guess. I think I could've done, hell, all of us could've done better if we had a competent teacher; poor Neville.'

Surprisingly Harry had a good nights rest last night.

'Or, at least, I think I did,' Harry mused.

At first it seemed like it would have been another nightmare…

…_Your fault…YOUR fault…It's all YOUR FAU-_

_The voices stopped there, as if cut off abruptly by something. No voices sounded, it was all dark except for the falling snow. The cold wrapped around him, though he did not feel uncomfortable rather, he felt safe. Suddenly, though he found the silence broken with a rather strange song._

"_Win-ter, Win-ter, Ice, and Snow_

_Sleet and Ha-il, Freeze my Soul_

_Let the Co-ld, Free-zing Rain_

_Numb the Cons-tant Sear-ing Pain"_

'Of course, I can never have a -normal- dream, now can I?'

-In Riddle Manor-

"SEVERUS!" The Dark Lord yelled in fury.

Severus Snape, who did actually have survival instinct, ran as fast as he could to answer his Lord's summons quickly, not wanting to try the man's patience.

'If you can call him a man,' Severus thought darkly, as he stopped outside Voldemort's Throne Room.

Preparing himself, with both occlumency and the straitening of his robes, he knocked on the doors before him and waited to be given permission to enter.

"Come in, Severus," Voldemort hissed, watching with dark pleasure as the proud man knelt before him, kissed his robes, and waited for his permission to stand.

He did not get it.

"Severus," said man shivered as Voldemort drew out his name, "I was under the impression the Potter brat did not know occlumency."

Severus' head shot up and looked at his Lord questioningly.

"He doesn't my Lord; he's abysmal at the art. His very attempts at it disgrace it!"

Voldemort's face twisted in a smirk, "Did I give you permission to speak, Severus? CRUCIO!"

The Dark Lord watched in mad glee as his servant writhed painfully upon the ground, squirming and screaming as the curse made him feel as if he were being prodded by white-hot knives.

When he tired of it he released his Potions Master from the curse's hold, and waited impatiently as the man shakily knelt before him again and muttered his apologies.

"The Potter brat has somehow found a way to block me from his mind last night; I want to know how, Severus, if he didn't know occlumency, HOW COULD HE HAVE DONE SO!"

Once again Snape was put through a round of the Cruciatus, as Harry Potter went about his day thanking whatever deity resided in the heavens that his nightmares have seemingly stopped.

The next few days had gone rather boringly, and other than sticking to his schedule and reviewing his old school books the highlight of his vacation so far had been when he went to make a bank account for his false persona. After all, had this person just sprouted out the same day Harry received who knew how much money from Sirius then someone might make a connection.

'Well, I guess I would have done well in Slytherin,' Harry mused smirking.

_Altogether it had been a rather boring day, and he had no doubts that he could effectively pull this off. He may not have use of his magic just yet, but he had muggle disguises he had been able to buy after selling some of his galleons to a coin collector. Right now Harry looked like a eighteen year old man with brown hair grown to his shoulders and light brown eyes; today he was Hasae Err Gray, and he was going to get a bank account. _

_Strolling, more like gliding really, Hasae made his way up to a free teller and requested the forms to make a bank account; which he was given by the bored young woman who didn't even look up at him. _

'_I'm not sure if I should be insulted or not,' Hasae thought humorously, quickly going to one of the seats by the wall and grabbing a spare pencil to fill out the forms._

_Full Name: Hasae Err Gray_

_Date of Birth: February 2__nd__, 1988_

_The rest had been preety simple (try dull and dissapointing). He'd gone to the Ministry first, to register Hasae Err Gray as an English wizard and citizen. Of course, the Ministry was lax in just about everything they did and soon provided him with the forms declaring him as a wizarding citizen. The wizarding world then sent it to the muggle government via liasons- the Queen and other higher ups needed to know of their world for things to work out for theirs. _

_He knew that the muggle world wasn't as lax as the wizarding though, and he made plans to fix it before they caught on. _

_Address: 752 P.O. Box London _

_All Harry had done was rent a P.O. Box; it wasn't that hard. This was so the bank could mail him considering his finances; pretty soon he expected Gringotts would for 'Harry Potter' as well, as soon as he came of age. _

_He then quickly wrote in the other required fillings and accepted the terms and conditions, after reading it carefully of course, and signed his name at the bottom._

_Feeling amused that the teller he went to before was filing her nails and still not even looking up at him as she accepted his forms, he left to return to the Dursley's home after grabbing a pamphlet concerning the specifics of what the bank offered._

'_I wonder if Dung woke up yet. Oh well, I'll have to just find out myself. Hopefully the government hasn't checked for the records of Mr. Gray's birth certificate; I'll be closing that hole upon my arrival at Gringotts, the Goblin's probably wouldn't mind doing it for the extra pay.'_

Harry sighed. While getting a bank account was fun, and he was well on his way to completing his false persona Hasae Err Gray; he was just a little bored.

"Can't have everything, I suppose."

With that Harry returned to reading, this time his Herbology text; wondering if his nightmares would return to him in the dead of night.

_White wisps flowed from his mouth as he breathed slowly, his long breaths the only sound in the dark void. He could only see himself and the snow falling around him to land on him or encircle his feet, outlining them with white that stood out starkly against the black that encompassed him otherwise. A cold wind blew around him, cold enough to bring the death of others yet embracing him like a lover; how good it felt to be loved…_

"_What…What is this?" Harry wondered aloud, jumping in surprise as he heard a voice, not expecting to be answered._

"_This…is whatever you want it to be…"_

Harry jerked awake, automatically bringing his hand to his scar when he stopped in mid-motion.

'I didn't have a nightmare,' He mused, 'but hell if that wasn't a strange dream; pleasant, yes, but strange all the same.I wonder what that voice meant by being whatever I wanted…oh well, it's not that important.'

Harry shuffled out of bed slowly and stretched out.

'That was the best sleep I've had in…well…ever,' Harry thought blandly, changing out of his night clothes into some of Dudley's castoffs and slipping downstairs to make breakfast.

'Wonder if they would notice me slipping something in it? Ah well, for another time; it might be fun.'

It was the day…the eighteenth of July…truthfully Harry wasn't too sure what he was supposed to feel. Dulled emotions, seemingly fogged, seemed to be trying to escape.

Anguish. Anger. Guilt.

But none of it really hit the surface, it was as if they were being drowned…or numbed by the wall of ice and fog that seemed to keep the negative emotions distanced.

'What is happening to me? What is this?'

As Harry thought this to himself he immediately remembered the voice from his dream.

_This…is whatever you want it to be…_

'But what does it mean?! Is it magic? Or just dreams? What is happening to me?'

Quickly pushing away the frantic thoughts, and settling to ponder it over later or ask Hermes, he settled back into his bed and massaged his temples.

'When is that bloody letter going to get here,' Harry grumbled mentally.

Harry was startled from his thoughts as Hedwig, sensing her master's distressed mood, hooted reassuringly from where she was perched; Harry couldn't help but smile at his avian friend.

"You always know when I'm in a right mood and just how to fix it, don't you love. Just like Hermes, always knowing and prodding," He teased.

In mock indignation Hedwig fluffed her feathers and clicked her beak as if going in some angered speech, while also not being to loud as to spur the anger of Harry's undeserving relatives.

"Oh come now dear Hedwig, don't you fluff at me," Harry got between his chortles, "Ah-finally."

A regal looking eagle owl was flying towards his window, and after a bit perched on the windowsill and arrogantly held up its leg awaiting him to take his package. Suppressing his laughter Harry went to untie the owl's burden and watch it fly away after getting a bit of Hedwig's water.

'Just like an avian version of Malfoy, Ha!'

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_Enclosed within the envelope you will find your requested copy of Sirius Orion Black's will, also enclosed are the current assets of your houses; Black and Potter. Confidentiality is not something to be worried over Mr. Potter._

_May your gold multiply,_

_-Griphook_

Harry looked around confused for a moment.

'What bloody envelo- bloody showoffs,' he chuckled amusedly at the sight as Griphook's letter poofed, yes -poofed-, into said envelope.

Impatiently, but carefully, opening the envelope Harry was surprised at all that was fit into it.

'I repeat- bloody showoffs; but I must admit that it is effective. The owl carries a heavier load at a lighter weight and gets to its destination faster; plus getting to show off, hehe.'

Grabbing the copy of Sirius' will first Harry decided to read through it first.

_I, Sirius Orion Black, of sound mind and body, do declare this as my last will and testament. _

_All right! Now that the legal stuff is through I know that those hearing this right now are probably in sobbing heaps of depression; except for the Malfoys who are probably just here for whatever they think they'll get here…so I'll just do the Malfoys first if nobody minds; either way I don't care, I'm doing them first anyways because I say so, so HAH!_

_Anyhow…to the Malfoys I give, -drum roll-, a pile of my good friend Buckbeak's dung! Actually, you don't get even that! I leave you with abso-bloody-lutely NOTHING! Now who's bad Cissa? Mwuahahahahahahahahahaha!_

_I now ask the goblins who are, no doubt, marveling at my ability to seem insane while actually being sane (though I'm not totally sure, Azkaban you know) to please escort the Malfoys out of the room in a heinously violent manner. _

_Now on to other victims, I mean beneficiaries. _

_To my good friend Remus Lupin, by the way you do know that your last name is pretty ironic right? Alright, back to my good friend. I leave you, Remus, with one million galleons and ole Grimmauld place; first thing on your shopping list is clothes, good ones, so get to it._

_To my favorite cousin, NYMPHADORA Tonks; oh dear little cousin, did you know how I longed to call you by your hated first name without hurting the minute afterward? Hehehe, well anyhow, you dear NYMPHY are also getting one million galleons from yours truly. _

_To the bloody bloke, Dumbledore, who made me go stir crazy while holding me in my own home like in house arrest (and completely forgetting the fact that I lived as a Marauder and convict under everyone's noses and thus have experience with not getting caught) I leave a pool for the Order of Roast Bird five thousand galleons; but here's the catch, you may only access the vault if you have the key I hid in Grimmauld place, which you may only enter with Remus' permission. Also, one Severus Snape may not make any withdraws at all. _

_To Hermione Granger, best friend of my godson who stuck by him all these years, I leave you five-hundred thousand galleons and a few shares in Flourish and Blott's._

_To the Weasley family I leave one million galleons and a number of shares in the Nimbus Company; you guys were the family Harry never had, I thank you for that and for being such great people. _

_And finally to Harry, my godson and son in all but blood, I leave the rest of the Black fortune and name you my heir to the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black._

_So, go forth and live life to the fullest and nail Voldie for me and all the others up here!_

_Signed, _

_Sirius Orion Black_

_Lord of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black _

His lips quirked into a small humored smile; it was just like Padfoot to write his will in such a manner. Actually, he would have been surprised if he hadn't.

'Now, to find out how much money I actually have…I should also go to Gringotts personally soon, I remember Malfoy going on and on to his friends about how he would soon get the Malfoy family ring, and I have a feeling I should get mine as well soon.'

Deciding to leave his plans until he had more time and information to work on he stretched his arm from were he now sat on the bed to inspect the list of assets of his two families.

'Information, yes, I need more information. It would not do for me to show up and know next to nothing of my position…'

_Liquid Assets of the Potter Family: 873,094,876 galleons- 145 sickles- 128 knuts _

_Vault #13:438,152,895 galleons- 55 sickles- 39 knuts (Not available until 'of age')_

_Vault #378:276,893,284 galleons- 23 sickles- 12 knuts (Not available until 'of age')_

_Vault #379:132,587,982 galleons- 67sickles- 77 knuts (Not available until 'of age')_

_Vault #687:25,460,715 galleons _

_Properties:_

_Potter Castle- Location: (Under Fidelius; Secret Keeper- Wiki, head House Elf) _

_Godric's Hollow- Location: Tutshill in the Forest of Dean (Needs Repairs)_

_London Flat- Location: Elsham Road, Kensington Chelsea, London (Joint ownership with Black Family)_

_Stock-Wizarding: _

_Nimbus- 10_

_Three Broomsticks- 5_

_Leaky Cauldron- 10_

_Zonko's Joke Shop- 20_

_Quality Quidditch Supplies- 10_

_Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes- 10_

_Stock-Muggle:_

_Microsoft: 5_

_Apple Computer Inc: 5 _

_Sony: 10_

_Liquid Assets of the Black Family: 862,302,566 galleons- 179 sickles- 78 knuts_

_Vault #12:658,243,572 galleons- 124 sickles- 31 knuts (Not available until 'of age')_

_Vault #365:197,652,093 galleons- 38 sickles- 11 knuts (Not available until 'of age')_

_Vault #711:6,406,901 galleons- 17 sickles- 36 knuts _

_Properties:_

_Black Manor- Location: (Under Fidelius; Secret Keeper- Ulysses M. Yorkshire; Black Family lawyer) _

_London Flat- Location: Elsham Road, Kensington Chelsea, London (Joint ownership with Black Family)_

_Stock-Wizarding:_

_Three Broomsticks- 10_

_Flourish and Blott's- 5_

_Nimbus- 5_

_Leaky Cauldron- 10_

_Daily Prophet- 20_

_Quality Quidditch Supplies- 10_

Harry's eyes widened astronomically, and for a few moments it was like his mind completely shut down before rebooting.

'Holy Mother, I've got to be one of the richest sons of England!'

A few more moments and Harry finally realized how well this could work for him and his plans, and also how much had been kept from him.

'At least it will be easier to finish my Summer List,' Harry mused, still slightly in shock at the numbers.

…..

A/N: For everyone out there supposedly outraged about how much money he has…he's an heir of two very prestigious and old families who probably did more than sit on their gold (what with the Blacks probably trying to sneak into the government and the Potters with their self-righteous ways either doing the same or becoming aurors. It also helps that they have well-chosen stock shares and positions. Really, if all they did was sit around then I can imagine them boring themselves to death. Even Draco would try to 'ferret' himself into the government, so there! )

Please review! Sorry this took so long…I'm a real procrastinator and I got distracted (and I'm hoping you all just accepted that lousy excuse XP)

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW


	3. Chapter 3

Grey Dawn

Written by: Ie-maru

Note:

Panther73110: I love this story is a awesome story

Ie-maru: Why, thank you. It's always nice to know that someone likes it; helps me continue on with it.

Panther73110: I was wondering if you know how long between updates there is going to be?

Ie-maru: At first I'll try for once a week. I do have some of the chapters pre-written, but this helps give me time to revise and continue on with un-finished chapters. We'll see; stuff like this isn't exactly solid.

Buffalo1fromSalem: I like this, One thing Harlan Sanders was smarter than Dumbleputz.

Ie-maru: Again, thanks for the wonderful review. Lol, Harlan Sanders probably didn't have people like Voldemort after his hide either. Perhaps Dumbles just has bad luck? Hehe.

Mou'Ikka: I love this story! Does he break down? Or does he find bloks on his Core?

Ie-maru: I'm glad you like it; it really helps to hear stuff like that from my readers. Where'd you get the whole 'blocks' idea from? I've read that in a few other stories, but there won't be blocks on his magic in this story.

I've noticed that in the previous chapters my divisions didn't show up (I use a few periods in a line- You can probably see that in my one-shot collection) So I'm probably going to update them so it becomes easier to read. Sorry for the inconvenience- if it happens in this chapter too I'll get to fixing it as well at some time or another.

* * *

"Being polite doesn't hurt too much."- Ie-maru

* * *

The next few days went relatively the same, he had sent Hedwig with a letter to Griphook requesting a meeting between him and whoever was in charge of his accounts after thanking him for being his representative at the reading of his godfather's will, and other than that Harry had followed his schedule and had his normal dreams; normal in the sense that they were beyond bizarre. His dreams weren't nightmares, for that he was thankful, but they were bleeding strange, if not comforting; all in all the shadow and winter dreams confused the bloody hell out of him while being overall pleasant.

The only slightly remarkable thing, besides using some leftover money from when he had sold a handful of galleons to a coin collector to buy more sophisticated clothes than the black suit he wore to the bank as Hasae, was when he had met Emily Elizabeth Irvington, a seven year old girl that grew the habit of talking to him when he took breaks at the park.

_He was making his evening run to the park again, and from the thump-thump of the invisible order member's uneven stride today's KFC Order Member on watch was Mad-Eye Moody; Harry had taken pity on one of the Order members he favored and slowed his run to a slow jog about a block away from the Dursley's Home and continued that stride until he got to the park, where he then sat at his customary bench and enjoyed the scenery while taking a short rest._

"_Excuse me," Harry looked up from the ground and met the blue eyes of a little girl that looked a bit younger than eight, "Are you that boy who goes to St. Brutes? 'Cause my Granny's been talking 'bout a mean Potter boy who does, and you look like him"._

_Harry's eyes had darkened as he remembered how the Dursley's had spread those nasty rumors to cover where he really went for the school year; then he smiled down at the little innocent girl before him and replied._

"_I'm a Potter, but I've never been to St. Brutes. I've come to gather the Dursley's have been speaking false of me, so let me tell you the truth," he bent down, and as if telling the girl a great secret, and whispered in her ear, "I've just been going to a boarding school, but the Dursley's aren't too happy about it."_

_The girl, whom had later introduced herself as Emily Elizabeth Irvington, giggled and in return caused him to laugh before he got up and said his goodbyes before jogging back to Number 4 Privet Drive, with Mad-Eye on his heels._

Harry couldn't help but smile at the memory of the sweet girl, who ever since their first meeting three days ago had insisted on him joining her on the swings as she told him all about her day.

'That is what I fight for,' Harry thought as he washed the Dursley's car, 'the innocent whose lives are on the line because of the Dark Tosser and his band of un-merry men with their sick goals.'

It was decided, he would do all in his power to stop them, for people like Emily.

Once more Harry was in the garden, enjoying the plants that relied on his care and reached with unending faith toward the sun. Earlier in the day during his afternoon run he had seen something that made his blood boil, so here he sat in the garden calming himself by picturing all his anger freezing by the sheer cold of his Winter Mentality, as he had come to call the strange wall that protected him from his overwhelming emotions and helped him accept Sirius' death without destroying himself.

'Though I will avenge that,' Harry thought passively before concentrating on what he had seen earlier in the day.

_He was running happily to the park again though alone this time, Dung having decided that sleeping was a better way to spend his precious time when he knew the boy would be back within the hour, when he heard a familiar voice and slowed to a steady trot behind a tree to see what Dudley might have been doing here instead of his gang's usual hideout in the woods outside the local High School. What he did see whipped the soft smile from his face, and caused his eyes to darken and narrow in anger._

_Dudley and his gang, smelling extremely of smoke and alcohol, had surrounded his innocent Emily whom they had roughly pushed on the ground. They were in an alcove of trees, so it was impossible that Emily's mother would see her, and they no doubt threatened her to be quiet also._

"_Look here Big D, it's that little brat who's been talking bad 'bout you," slurred one, while looking down dangerously upon Emily's fallen form, "What should we do?"_

_Just as Dudley was about to reply Harry entered the small clearing and said in a cold voice._

"_You will do nothing, of course, unless you would prefer me calling the police? I have them on speed dial on my mobile, a gift from my _**godfather**_," Harry fibbed, looking directly into Dudley's piggish eyes as he mentioned his godfather._

_Very intimidated, as it looked like the shadows themselves darkened ominously as his cousin threatened them, Dudley backed up a step and then said in false confidence._

"_Hah! She's worth nothing anyway!" before he and his gang stumbled off to find another unlucky victim._

_Watching carefully as Dudley and his gang left Harry then turned his gaze to Emily where it softened as he helped her stand up again._

"_So little Emma, you were speaking badly of the Pig?"_

_Emily giggled and smiled at him._

"_He was talking bad about you, how you do bad stuff and go to St. Brutes, so I called him a liar. Then they pushed me, but you saved me and made them go away, wait 'till I tell Mama and Granny!" then she ran off, no doubt to tell her mother of what just happened._

_Harry frowned in thought, Emma's mother would no doubt call his Aunt, who might then blame him. Or, that is what would have happened before, their relationship changed from hatred to a more distanced one, as if they were only acquaintances. _

'_She would side with Dudley though, if he lied to her, she needs proof.'_

_With that decided Harry went off to the corner store to buy a disposable camera with his extra money. He was glad they were cheap though, for he didn't have much left._

Harry was planning to use the camera to show Petunia her son's true nature, after which she would hopefully come to see his flaws and begin to correct his un-healthy habits.

'Which includes hurting Emma, if he does that again I won't be responsible for my actions,' Harry mused darkly.

Finally finishing with the gardening Harry set out to put the supplies back in their proper places before sneaking off, after confirming Dung was still asleep, to find Dudley in the High School's small wood.

"Aunt Petunia," Harry called from the kitchen.

He had developed the pictures four days after buying the camera, all filled with Dudley and his gang bullying kids, damaging property, smoking, and under-age drinking. Hopefully all these and Mrs. Irvington's call a few days before would snap his Aunt out of her hazy dream that her son was perfect.

"What?" she snapped, their relationship was better than it was before, but was still far from platonic.

Harry said nothing but handed the pictures to her and watched as her eyes held confusion before she snatched the photos from him, then he noted her eyes widened in shock.

"I did not magically produce those photos; magic doesn't exactly work all that well with muggle technology. I think you should pay more attention to the calls you receive when they tell you of your son's behavior, I myself witnessed Emily Irvington get picked on by them, as Mrs. Irvington no doubt told you already," Harry began to walk out of the kitchen then, allowing his aunt some time for it all to sink in.

Harry paused at the door though, turning back to meet the shocked eyes of his Aunt, and told her one more thing before leaving for his room.

"It's time for you to be a mother, Mrs. Dursley."

Later in the day Harry took a sort of vindictive pleasure when he heard his Aunt scold her once 'oh-so-perfect' son. It appeared that he had taken a rather hasty shower as Harry watched him come inside from his window, one hand stroking his lovely Hedwig and the other having a loose hold on the potions text he had been reading before. Apparently Dudders thought this would be enough for his unhealthy habits to go unnoticed, but now that his Aunt knew what he was doing and was looking for it, his attempts at covering up his latest activities failed abysmally.

Later his Aunt and Uncle had a talk; Vernon was protesting that all of this was his fault, but, surprisingly, his Aunt denied it. She said that he rarely even left the house and wasn't allowed to do magic outside of school, also that she herself had seen Dudley do these things and had pictures to prove it. Needless to say his Aunt neglected to tell Vernon from whom she got the pictures from, because for once in his life Harry got to listen as his Uncle yelled at not only someone other than himself, but to his own son Dudley.

'Though, if I want to escape and do this my way I'm going to have to find a way to be able to do magic. Like Petunia said, I can't right now. I wonder how the Ministry tracks this sort of thing.'

Harry decided to add it to his summer list and check on it later, he could always ask Hermione or the goblins if he had to.

It was the dated time of his appointment with Locktooth, the goblin who sent him the information of the reading of his godfather's will and the apparent manager of his accounts at Gringotts. Honestly, Harry didn't expect much trouble getting there. Tonks was the guard today and all he could say was he was that he was a little disappointed at the fact that she situated herself in a way that she could only see the front of the house.

'Only helps me,' Harry thought.

He was dressing as Hasae again, putting in the brown contacts, brown wig which he placed a hat over, and dressing appropriately. To fix the height issue so he could appear his persona's age of twenty-one he wore leather boots that increased his height.

'I don't think that Hermes would recognize me even.'

Harry now stood at approximately 6'1" (with the boots and the hat), was more toned from his exercise and appeared fit, and was wearing a black cotton t-shirt and blue jeans under one of his fastened black cloaks.

Nodding to himself in approval of his looks Hasae quickly grabbed his invisibility cloak, just in case, and after making sure he was totally covered with it walked out the back door silently after leaving a note on the counter for his aunt.

Taking a look at his watch Hasae noted the time as the hands revealed it to be 1:30.

'I can make it if I take the Knight Bus.'

Quickly deciding calling the Knight Bus so near his home, a squib, and an Order member was not a good idea Hasae jogged a few blocks before stepping into a shadowed alley, taking off his invisibility cloak and then hiding it under his cloak. Going to the edge of the deserted street and giving scrutiny to the nearby houses to make sure no one noticed anything strange, he then raised his wand as if to hail a cab and smiled as he heard the pop and watched the estranged bus appear before him.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus, I'll be your conductor this evening; my name is Stan Shunpike," greeted a familiar face.

Repeating the pleasantries and introducing himself as Mr. Gray he then asked to be taken to the Leaky Cauldron, Hasae gladly paid the fine of eleven sickles and selected a seat near the front.

"Any hot coco, tea perhaps?" asked Stan as the bus got moving.

Hasae politely shook his head no, but asked for a copy of the Daily Prophet. Stan soon returned with the newspaper and Hasae paid him three knuts for it.

"Thank you," he murmured absentmindedly as he flipped through the paper to get an idea of what he missed the past few days.

Stan left him alone after that, until the bus gave a great lurch and stopped in front of the Leaky Cauldron on Charing Cross Road.

"The Leaky Cauldron!"

Rolling the paper up and carrying it under his arm Hasae gave Stan a nod of thanks and then headed off into the pub.

'I'll be a little early,' Harry noted as he saw it was only 1:32, 'hope the goblins won't be too upset.'

Striding confidently into the tavern Hasae's entrance garnered a few curious looks before the tavern's regulars returned back to the activities previously occupying them, nursing their drinks all the while.

'It feels nice not being the center of attention for once, merely being another person among the masses and blending into the background.'

Giving a nod to the barman and innkeeper, Tom, Hasae carelessly tossed his copy of the daily prophet onto one of the tables and headed to the back of the tavern where the entrance to the alley lay. Tapping the appropriate bricks and watching as they slid to the side Hasae noticed that the alley was near empty, apparently the DoM fiasco proved to the sheep of the wizarding world that the Dark Lord was indeed back.

'About time they realized it too. Because of Fudge covering up the whole thing people have less time to prepare,' Hasae grumbled mentally as he strode toward the wizarding bank.

Passing the other shops by Hasae headed for the white marble building that towered over the surrounding buildings and stood out starkly like white on black, the impressive clean marble structure and bronze doors shining in the sun making the surrounding businesses look like dirty little pieces of wood meshed together and covered in grime.

'They really like making an impression, don't they?' Hasae thought humorously as he read the poem on the door.

_Enter, stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed_

_For those who take, but do not earn, _

_Must pay most dearly in their turn._

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there_

'Bet there's a spell or two on that…neat.'

Walking through the bronze doors and quickly striding past the second set of silver, Hasae swiveled his head around to search for a free goblin in the massive marble-tiled lobby. After a few moments of searching and finally recognizing a free one in the corner Hasae walked over to him. Nodding his head in acknowledgement, making the goblin faintly raise an eyebrow in surprise, he asked him about his scheduled meeting.

The goblin looked at him shrewdly.

"Who may I inquire, is asking?"

Hasae blinked, and then felt like smacking himself.

"I think this should do, Mr. Griphook," Hasae dodged the question, not wanting to give his identity away when he got so far.

Griphook's eyes held a slight amount of shock and had to keep himself from gawking as he received a folded piece of paper.

'This human knows my name and is treating me with respect? He is strange for a human.'

When he unfolded the piece of paper, and recognized it as an opened letter with the Gringotts seal, his confusion grew even more.

'This was a reply I sent to Mr. Potter, not…'

Hasae, seemingly understanding Griphook's confusion, tilted his head back and took out his left contact while brushing his hair aside just enough for Griphook to see the lightning shaped scar.

'…oh. How'd he change his eye color? Oh well, it's not my business to know.'

"Alright, everything seems to be in order Mr.…" Griphook trailed off, assuming Mr. Potter wanted to keep his identity to be kept confidential for whatever reason.

"Gray," Hasae filled in.

Griphook nodded.

"Well Mr. Gray, your appointment is in about half-and-hour and your account's manager is busy at the moment, in a meeting. Would you mind coming back later?" there was no harm being polite to someone who was polite to him, strange behavior from a human or not.

'Then again, Potter's always been the odd one out I've heard.'

"Won't be a problem…" Hasae put his contact back in, his eye fading from emerald green to a light brown again, "…but would it be much trouble to make a withdrawal first? I might be making a few purchases in the alley."

"Would you like to visit your vault, or make an immediate withdrawal?"

Hasae blinked in confusion for a moment.

'I didn't know you could do that. Makes sense though, seeing as how you'd save time; time is money as they say.'

"An immediate withdrawal of fifty galleons, please."

"Key, please."

Hasae frowned contemplatively, as far as he knew the Control-Freak-Dumble-Bee still had his key.

"Would it be possible to get a new one, and possibly recall the other? Dumbledore has mine, and has never given it to me upon my entrance into the wizarding world."

Griphook's face twisted into a frown as well; 'Dumbledore should have given him his key before his first year of wizarding education…there is no excuse for withholding it from him.'

"Yes Mr. Potter, wait for a moment and I'll get the appropriate forms."

A minute or so later the goblin returned with two forms, a quill, an ink pot, and a square block of a golden metal.

'Could be gold, but that would be a little expensive for just keys, wouldn't it?'

"Sign this first," Griphook instructed, "and then put your thumb on the X. It'll test to see if you're the true Potter heir and then, if you are, will change this," he held up the metallic cube, "into your new key."

Nodding Hasae picked up the quill and signed -Harry James Potter- before putting his thumb on the X on the left of his signature. A quick prick later and the cube glowed before melting into a key.

"Now do the same with this one," Griphook slid the second form over, "this one will recall the first key, which will melt back into a block for later use."

Hasae did so, and was satisfied when a block appeared on Griphook's desk, before frowning when an idea popped into his head.

"Griphook…," he drawled, "Dumbledore has not made any…withdrawals from my accounts, has he?"

"One moment sir," Griphook disappeared into another room and returned with a small pile of papers a few minutes later.

"As far as I can see Mr. Gray, Dumbledore, Molly Weasley, and Hagrid have made withdrawals from your trust account around the beginning of your school years, no doubt to buy your supplies, but made no other withdrawals. I think I should also tell you that other than your trust account, that they would not have been able to gain access into your family accounts."

What Griphook said made Hasae give a sigh of relief.

'The old codger was smart enough to not steal from me, at least. Probably knew that even with as much stalling as possible that I'd eventually get control over my finances, and that if he did steal from me it'd become more trouble than it was worth when I found out.'

Hasae chuckled at his thoughts and bode Griphook fair well before exiting the bank with his fifty galleons jingling in his moke pouch. Griphook had been ever so helpful, probably because it had cost a seven galleon fee, and had informed him of the security; apparently the little silver-green lizard could shrink it's size when it wanted to, and the skin would shrink when a stranger approached even after it died, making it popular for handbags and such as it gave further protection from thieves. The pouch also had spells on it to make it feather-light and able to carry much more than should be possible.

'I might be able to get some books that can answer some of my questions on my list. Off to Flourish and Blott's! After some ice cream at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor, of course.'

Happily finishing his sundae with a near-sensual lick to the spoon and a delighted smack of his lips Hasae then set off for the books. The store was just diagonally across the alley, so he set across the cobble-stone pathway and entered the book store, making the bell above the door jingle as the door opened and closed behind him. The cashier looked at him curiously over her edition of Herbology Monthly, but went back to reading soon after, leaving Hasae to his business.

Hasae gave a small smile, really he was enjoying being able to walk into a store and not be put in the spotlight…or mobbed, Hasae gave a small shiver as he remembered his second year. Coming back to the present after his small little flashback Hasae went to browse the shelves, one hand brushing against the spine of each book as he passed and the other pushing the cart he knew he'd need on this little shopping splurge.

'1000 Magical Herbs and Fungi…already have it…658 Household Charms…I'll grab it, might be nice to look at later…How to Duel Dirty With the Best, by Alistair Moody…definitely got to have it…Blockading Your Mind, and it's sequel Hacking Thoughts, no author name…a must have as well, the both of them…Magical Theory by Olivander…could help me with some of my questions…The Healer's Helpmate…could be useful…Sonnets of a Sorcerer…definitely not, I know what happens to people who read that, why they have it here I couldn't guess, perhaps just a shipment mistake…Book of Numerology…could be useful, Hermes really enjoyed the class…Magical Me…bloody hell no…The Dream Oracle…already have it…Magical Drafts and Potions…already have it…Ancient Runes Made Easy…again, could be useful and Hermes enjoyed it…Wannabe Potion-maker's Guide and it's prequels Beginner's Guide to Potions, Intermediate Potions, and Advanced Potions…could be interesting, I like the subject more when Snape's not the one teaching it…'

Taking a look at his watch Hasae blinked when he found he only had ten minutes left until his meeting with Locktooth.

'My, time really does fly when your having fun,' Hasae thought amused, 'I'll just pick up a few more books and be on my way.'

Quickly grabbing A Compendium of Common Curses and their Counter-Actions, One-Minute Feasts-It's Magic, Self-Defensive Spellwork, Magical Hieroglyphs and Logograms, Basic Hexes for the Busy and Vexed, Olde and Forgotten Bewitchments and Charmes, Hogwarts, A History, and An Appraisal of Magical Education in Europe Hasae was about to hurry to the cashier's desk with his cart-load of books when he saw something strange and stopped.

'That should not be possible.'

What Hasae saw would have been overlooked by anyone else, except the fact that Hasae had just had to kneel down in the secluded corner to grab that last book on Wizarding education he had wanted. What he saw was two books laying horizontal in the shadowed shelves, now what was strange was that each book had a space between them, but were not laying against eachother even with the space that must have been as wide as his hand between them. Getting curious Hasae couldn't help but put his hand between the two books, but was startled as his hand brushed something solid.

'Well, if that isn't strange,' Hasae thought with wonder as he picked up the invisible object off the shelf.

Feeling for the binding he then opened the book and a bright smile lit up his face as he read what was on the first page.

_The Invisible Book of Invisibility_

'What a prize…I'm definitely getting this one. Just imagine the look on Hermes' face when she finds out I've got a copy, hehe.'

Putting the book between two others on his cart so he could tell where it was Hasae then continued on his trek to the cashier, the goofy smile still lighting his features. When he got to the cashier she looked up from her magazine and her eyes widened marginally as she saw his large purchase, when she looked at the man buying them her face added in a blush; he was a lot cuter now that she had a closer look, his goofy smile just added to the image.

Hasae, a little confused as to why she was blushing but amused all the same, quickly asked her to ring up his purchases. The cashier, now blushing out of embarrassment as well, quickly did so, but stopped as her hand brushed up against the invisible book.

"Oh my, I'd thought we'd lost this one! It's nice to see someone's found it," she trailed off, only stopping again when she got to the pair of Occlumency and Legilimency books.

"Is something wrong?" Hasae asked a little worried.

"No, not really, It's just that whenever I see these two I always wonder what language they're written in as no one seemed to either understand or care for them. They've just been taking up shelf space and the manager was thinking of selling them to the Curiosity Shoppe," the woman then added the price to the purchase oblivious to her customer's confused maelstrom of thought.

'It looks like common English to me…Parseltongue maybe? It would make sense; I couldn't imagine finding a book on Legilimency unless I wandered into Knockturn Alley.'

Thanking the cashier after paying with nearly half the galleons he had and grabbing the charmed bag holding his purchases, Hasae finally left the store and checked his watch.

'Bloody hell! I'm going to be late!'

A/N: How'd you like this chapter, hmm?

Please reply to said question in a review.

Instructions:

1) Take note that in the bottom left hand side of the screen there is a purple button.

2) Click on the button.

3) Type in what you thought of the chapter or the story in general- perhaps even give a few ideas to add to the story.

4) (optional) Add to Author Alert and/or Favorite Author and/or Favorite Story and/or Story Alert.

R&R…pretty please? Lol


	4. Chapter 4

Grey Dawn

Written by: Ie-maru

Note:

RezagRats: Yo,

The story seems ok. Lots of cliche but that's expected with the number of fanfictions floating around. One mistake though. UK doesn't have a Social Security system like the United States. Esp. for minors. Might wanna do your research properly when using stuff like that. Minor mistakes of that kind coupled with all the cliches tend to put off the reader.

For the positives, good grammar (mostly).

Cheers  
- Vivek

Ie-maru: Ouch. You called me on the social security system, I'll give you that. I've fixed it if you want to go back and look at it. 1- 'Hasae' isn't a minor; he's playing the part of a legal adult. 2-It may begin with clichés, and may have some later, but my own turn comes in through the progress of the story. I'm sorry if my grammar isn't good. If you find blaringly obvious ones I've missed, perhaps you could tell me? I'm also sorry if you find this story a bore- you don't have to read it, but maybe if you wait and reserve your judgment you might favor it in a better light. Thank you for your constructive criticism- one of my other reviewers didn't do as good a job as you when expressing certain put offs in the story.

Mou'Ikka: Yes Greatos!

Ie-maru: -chuckles- I have a feeling I'm going to like your reviews. You sound quite enthusiastic. Thank you for reviewing- it helps put me in a better mood after reading a hate review, like the one I got by someone who calls themselves Neo2b.

Neo2b: Lets start from a 10/10 and take of points for things in your fic that suck.  
Stupid nickname for Voldermort -1  
Stupid nickname for Hermione -1  
Standard cliche's -5 (actually it should be -10, but where would the

fun be then)  
Grammar -1  
Honestly I could go on and on about it, but instead do the following:  
Think up your own plot and develop it, make plans on how your going to write it etc. Get a beta ffs, my grammar is shite but at least I'd never try to infect others with my own stupidity. And make sure there aren't 10's of other fics with the same cliche's/

Ie-maru: Unlike RezagRats, you're negative review wasn't delivered in the form of constructive criticism. Your review is something that can easily be called a hate review. You go out there and then try to put down other writers.

1- Nickname for Voldemort?I don't remember giving him one. Btw, you misspelled Voldemort (It's the Pot calling the Kettle black: "my grammar is shite but at least I'd never try to infect others with my own stupidity" –those were your words, remember that)

2- If you really disliked my story so much then why did you read all the way to chapter 3? Was it just to discredit me? You don't have to read this you know. If you find it offensive and can't provide actual constructive criticism, only able to give a hateful review, then you shouldn't even be reading this. Wouldn't it be a waste of your time?

3- If you want original then go to my other story, Imperfect Oneshots-maybe you'll find some more of that original work you're looking for. However, your flamer's reviews will not be appreciated. If you dislike it then remain silent and leave. Don't waste your and my time by bothering to write a flaming review; you could be reading something else and I could be doing something better with my time than reading your hateful words.

Faia Sakura: Hi, cool story ya have hear. It's always nice to reads fics like these. I love the whole winter/ice protection thing, very original. Please update soon!

Faia Sakura

Ie-maru: Thank you very much. You're review helps counterbalance the hate-review mentioned above. It always puts me in a tizzy to read such negative reviews; even when I'd read them from someone else's story I didn't like it much. I'm glad you think at least part of it was original. I know that I've opened with a lot of clichés, I'll admit that, but I was hoping to go in a bit of a different direction later. I hope the other readers will understand that.

Blazing-Turkey: wow this story is good. it's well written except for a few grammar mistakes here and there. its a good idea also. the only problem i see is that is a little short but that maybe because i like reading 10,0 word chapters or so. update soon

Ie-maru: Could you guys tell me where the grammar mistakes are? Might help. Thanks a lot for the review-glad you like it. Sorry the chapters seem small, lol. I'm trying to update about every week.

lily starrel: abuseI really enjoy your story and look forward to reading more.

Ie-maru: I'm so glad you like it. It's riddled with cliches, but I'm trying to make it more my own- too bad that comes a bit later.

munchnzoey: great story so far!! cant wait for more chapters.

Ie-maru: Glad you like it so much! More chapters are on the way!

FrequencyQueen: abuseWhat's with the lists? Hermione would make lists...Harry would make notes on little scraps of paper and then loose them. I like the story though. Nice!

Ie-maru: That's what the old Harry would do, yes. He's trying to improve himself more, though, and what better way than to get more organized and take after his genius friend? Thanks for the review!

ubetiburn: I would do as you ask, but you would never have gotten this as my button color scheme is Black and Silver highlights. Love my Linux!

Great story and three chapters, I llike how Harry has a brain, Keep up the good work!

Ie-maru: I didn't even know about the color scheme, lol. Probably because I was too excited about everything else. Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you like it!

FrequencyQueen: The winter/ice thing is interesting. I hope you're going to explain it soon. Nice!

Ie-maru: Just wait- and I'm glad you like it!

FrequencyQueen: Harry's books sounded interesting. Glad he's polite to the goblins. Nice!

Ie-maru: It never hurts to be polite, lol. Yeah, I thought the books would help, and it's fun to write him going on a shopping spree.

Again, it seems I'll have to bring this in from the first chapter of Imperfect-Oneshots:

"Regular flamer reviewers will be told this now:

Your method of reviewing is unappreciated. Telling someone to get the fk off this site does not help them become better writers. If you have something against how people write then don't read their work; keep in mind some people do enjoy their works and insulting someone's story also insults them for having an interest in it. Constructive criticism, delivered in a polite and direct manner, is much more effective in helping fix errors."

**For those who haven't read RezagRats' review, you might want to go re-read chapter two, the part when he gets his bank account. I've made it so it makes a bit more sense and now he also has a new identity in the wizarding ministry. Thanks to RezagRats!**

…..

"Ice-cream rocks!" –Ie-maru

…..

Thanking the gods, or whatever power or powers that be, that Gringotts was not far from the book shop, Hasae walked briskly down the cobblestone pathway towards the wizarding bank. He was already nearly six minutes late, and he had no wish to have to reschedule or attend a meeting with an incensed goblin. As he entered the wizarding bank, not seeing Griphook this time, he politely asked another free goblin where Locktooth's office was.

"Do you have an appointment?" asked the goblin snidely.

'Do I have an appointment? Let's see, why would I ask for his office otherwise?'

Hasae held his tongue from the rude comeback that begged release and politely responded that, yes, he did. The goblin, with obvious reluctance, lead him to Locktooth's office and acted like he had a stick shoved up his…

"Here we are, sir," Hasae could just hear the sarcasm behind the title, but ignored it in favor of knocking on the red oak door, his account's manager's name engraved on a golden plaque.

"Yes, come in" Hasae could only guess that the gravely voice belonged to Locktooth, and entered as he bid; the goblin that guided him there leaving as well.

"I am so very, very sorry Mr. Locktooth for being late. As it is, I lost track of time and just noticed a few moments ago that I was even late…" Hasae apologized.

Locktooth, who was amused by the wizard's rambling, but didn't show it, quickly waved his worry away.

"It is alright Mr. Potter, and yes Griphook told me about your…disguise, my evening is free now and you are but only a few minutes late. Please sit, now may I ask that you inform me of the reason you made an appointment, then we may get to business?"

Hasae, sporting a small embarrassed blush, quickly explained his dilemma about knowing nothing of his apparent position, as he could find no books explaining it, how he heard something about a ring he might need though, and that he didn't know if he was supposed to have the Black keys or was he supposed to retrieve them now?

Locktooth looked vaguely amused as his client finally sat back into his chair with a sigh.

"Well, Mr. Potter, I believe that as of right now you don't hold the position of House Head and don't hold the Head's responsibility as of yet. The House Head can arrange or dissolve marriages based on their contracts, has the main say in the family's business, loyalty, money, etc. Because of this and the fact that the old Houses usually have a lot of money or a large estate they are commonly referred to as Lords and hold a place in the Wizenmagot. It's not surprising you couldn't find a book on it, it's mainly taught by the current Lord to his heir. The Family Ring, as you heard Mr. Malfoy speak of, proves that person's heritage to the specific family of which the ring signifies. You could receive your rings now, the Black and Potter rings, as well as the key for the Black account that is available to you."

Hasae took a moment to soak up the information before asking more questions.

"When…exactly…will I receive the Head's responsibilities?"

"Since the former Lord has died you will receive them upon your coming of age. Usually this is your Magical Maturation, but if you were emancipated you would be considered 'of age' and receive the title of Lord Potter-Black, as well as access to the other accounts, and instead of wearing the family ring you would wear the Lord's ring, specifying your position to the family the ring signifies."

Hasae's hands formed a steeple under his chin, and his eyes glazed over for a moment in thought.

"How do I gain emancipation?"

Locktooth looked at the man before him, for surely he could be no boy, no, he looked too world-weary for that and had seen and done too much to be considered a child. The question was, was he ready to take on a Lord's responsibility?

"You would usually just send a form to the Ministry, and with you now in the public's good eye again," Hasae snorted, "you probably wouldn't even have to appear before a court."

'Snape once said fame wasn't everything, but look how much it affects my life as a whole, even now,' Hasae thought with dry humor.

"Do you have a form I could fill out?"

Locktooth nodded, and signaled a lesser goblin in the hall to do it before returning to his seat.

"Anything else, Mr. Potter?"

Hasae nodded his head slowly, letting his hands fall into his lap.

"My persona, Hasae Err Gray, needs certain certificates so that his background holds up if the government was to check, say, his birth certificate. Could you do something like that, and how much are we talking for the fee if you can?"

"Well Mr. Potter," Locktooth smirked wickedly- he liked this human, "I think we can take care of your…security issues…immediately, I'd say with only one hundred galleons even leaving your pockets we could tie up any…loose ends."

Hasae mirrored the face of the goblin before him- he liked this goblin.

"Wonderful, it'd be even better if you could just deduct the galleons from my account for the…security fee."

"Can do, but the purpose couldn't be traced if you just…made a withdrawal and then gave it to Gringotts," said Locktooth, his smirk stretching even wider.

"Well then, I'd like to make an immediate withdrawal of two hundred galleons."

As the lesser goblin returned with the paperwork Locktooth told him of the immediate withdrawal and the lesser goblin set off again.

Locktooth then looked at Hasae curiously as he finished filling out the paperwork.

"You wouldn't mind if I asked why two hundred, would you Mr. Potter?"

"One hundred for you and the other hundred for pocket money in case I need it or find something I'd like to purchase. You know, this would be a lot easier with a debit card, you wouldn't happen to have one of those, would you?" Hasae asked hopefully.

"I'm sorry Mr. Potter, but I don't know what this 'debit card' that you're talking about is," at Hasae's disappointed look he added, "but I'm sure I could bring it before Ragnok, the bank's president, if you'd tell me what it was."

Hasae's eyes instantly brightened, which amused Locktooth, and he sat a little straighter in the chair that he felt like slumping into depressed just a few moments before.

"A debit card is a plastic card used by muggles to tell their bank to transfer a certain number of their currency in one of their accounts somewhere. Automatic Teller Machines use debit cards and Personal Identification Numbers so the members can withdraw money before, during, or after bank hours. The businesses that the members might use their debit card at have a scanner that reads the card and the transaction occurs between the bank and the business without the member having to physically carry the money around."

Locktooth couldn't keep his eyes from widening this time, the profits from something like that…and it would save a lot of time too, more goblins would be able to be transferred to Egypt and other projects could be expanded on.

"I don't think it would be much of a problem Mr. Potter, I think Ragnok and the council will like this idea very much. Perhaps enough so to reward you for bringing the idea to our attention," Locktooth replied somewhat distracted, a glazed look in his eyes.

Hasae's hand nervously scratched the back of his head, he hadn't even told him about credit and he was this exited? And he already had enough money; there was no need to reward him for it.

"No, really Locktooth, it's nothing! The only reward I expect is to be able to shop without having to stop in Gringotts every time. And if your going to go with the debit thing…I know that muggles use another card too, called a credit card, that can be used by the same scanner."

Locktooth leaned forward in anticipation of hearing more ideas from the wizarding world's savior.

"…and then the institution uses the interest they gain on the loans as either profit or to benefit their members with lower rates and such," Hasae finished, the only reason he knew all this was because of the pamphlet he had picked up at the bank so he wouldn't be totally in the dark about what his bank offered.

Locktooth sat back in his chair in a daze, if he thought the debit card was good than this was even better. The profits would be astronomical!

'Ragnok and his council will no doubt take quite the liking to this…I think Mr. Potter will find himself having a much easier time with the goblins.'

"So," Hasae shifted in his chair, a little nervous, "when do you think the goblins could get this done?"

Locktooth snapped out of his daze and regarded the man before him, "Probably within the month your idea will come to fruit in Diagon Alley and probably stretch as far as Hogsmeade. The other Gringotts branches will also do their part, but since they're in other jurisdictions I couldn't say how long."

Hasae nodded before getting a little curious.

"You wouldn't happen to know of other magical enclaves like Diagon and Hogsmeade, would you?"

"You could probably buy a pamphlet or an atlas at Terrortours in Diagon Alley," supplied the goblin.

"Thanks," Hasae replied graciously, "I'm sure that'll help."

Locktooth was about to say something when he was interrupted by the return of the goblin sent out to make the withdrawal, and soon the galleons were split between Hasae's moke pouch and stacked on Locktooth's desk.

"Well, I believe that was all Mr. Potter?"

"Yes, thank you Mr. Locktooth for your time," replied Hasae, moving to stand.

"Just Locktooth, Mr. Potter."

Hasae smiled, "Then just Harry, or Hasae for now."

Locktooth smiled, and with twinkling eyes and a twisted grin, bid Hasae farewell.

'What an interesting day,' they both thought.

On his way out of Gringotts Hasae had exchanged fifty galleons for it's equal in muggle money and was now sitting in the ice cream parlor…again…enjoying a sundae…again…while checking things off of his list.

'This might not be all that healthy,' Hasae thought while happily licking his spoon, 'but it tastes sooooo goooooood.'

_Things to Do This Summer_

_1-Get in Shape -'I could do better; it's only been a little while since I started.'_

_2-Find a Way to Reverse My Malnourishment__ -'I just need those potions now.' _

_3-Find proper materials and laws considering Home Schooling__ -'My book'_

_4-Buy a book on Magic theory__ -'Check'_

_5-Get muggle and magical emancipation -'Not yet confirmed; though I do need to get the muggle papers.'_

_6-Create a false identity__ -'The goblins should be tying up my loose ends.'_

_7-Buy proper clothes, shelter, etc -'Still need to get my own home; this'll probably be crossed off after I get emancipated, maybe I'll move into one of the Potter or Black properties.'_

_8-Find a source of income -'Does interest on my account count? I might want to get a job anyway though, but not as an auror.' _

'Well,' thought Hasae as he finished his sundae with another lick, 'I just need that atlas from Terrortours and maybe a few owl treats for Hedwig, and then I'll go and deposit some of my muggle money into my account and leave for Number 4 Privet Drive.'

Hasae nodded to himself and, with his bag of purchases, headed down the cobblestone path toward Terrortours. After buying the atlas and owl treats from Eeylops Owl Emporium, he left through the Leaky Cauldron and hailed the Knight Bus once more, afterwards using the invisibility cloak and sneaking through the open living room window, as he didn't know who was stationed where and he didn't want to bring a door opening on its own to said guard's attention.

'What a day,' thought Harry as he hid the evidence of his time as Hasae, 'but bloody hell if it wasn't fun.'

Quickly changing and giving Hedwig an owl treat, he set off for his afternoon run; it wouldn't do if the guard noticed his change in schedule- it was best to make things appear as normal as possible for now.

The next morning the Dursley's noticed that the empty, dead eyes of the unwelcome housemate were replaced by…something. Not experienced in reading others emotions, all the Dursley's could take note of was the dead eyes were gone, but what replaced them wasn't the pushover they had been grudgingly housing. Things were changing, and the Dursley's didn't know how to react to that; Dudley was in rehab, Vernon had been demoted at work, and Petunia was doing more of the chores while the Freak had been seen less and less during the day. Though this was something the Dursley's wished for time and time again, they weren't completely sure that now it was a good thing…

While the Dursley men were using the brain cell they shared between them, and as Petunia made dinner for once, Harry was upstairs penning a letter to the other members of the DA apologizing for his rash actions as he did in his letter to Hermione. He knew he should have done this sooner, but he was busy making preparations and it had flitted from his mind. What counted that was he was writing them at all…right?

'I just hope they respond positively, they aren't as predictable as Hermes…I really am sorry for what happened, I hope they can understand that.'

"Hedwig, love," with his soothing voice and gentle pats he awoke his avian friend from her nap, "would you mind taking these to the Weasleys, Neville, and Luna for me?"

Giving an affectionate hoot and a nip to the ear, Hedwig waited for Harry to finish tying the letter to her leg before taking off into the late noon sky. Sighing as he watched her leave Harry let his eyes wander to the clock by his bedside.

'I suppose I'll just read until I'm called down for dinner,' Harry thought as he reached for the Parseltongue book on occlumency.

As the minutes ticked off every word in the book added to the hellfire that was his anger, boiling and building inside of him.

'Snape…if only…he had,' Harry seethed mentally, 'if only…if only! If only Snape had taught me rather than throwing me in the waters and seeing if I could swim, but leaving me to drown! If only Snape could let go of his anger at my father and see me as myself long enough to teach me as he should have taught us all! If only Dumbledore hadn't forced me on Snape to begin with, but found me a more suitable teacher! It seems like all these books teach better than Snape, hah! If only! If only!'

The shaking of his various belongings around the room drew him from his thoughts, and noticing his anger was fueling his wild magic he forced the inferno to cool, imagining it freezing in the eternal winter of his new mentality.

'It will do me no good to think of the 'ifs' of life…but I can learn from their mistakes…I will, too…I just need to calm down…I just need to think without letting my anger take hold of me. According to this book, when I become a suitable occlumens, I can do just that.'

Opening his eyes, which he had unwittingly closed during his musings, he continued to read, very much unaware of the ice framing the edges of his window in a clear thin line.

_Shadow's encompassed him, dark tendrils sweeping to meet him…touch him…embrace him…slow and exploring, but halting, as if shy or wary of rebuke escaping his lips as the cool fog did._

_Harry looked around, his green eyes taking in the darkness surrounding himself and his outline of frost and snow. His own wary hand went to touch a tendril that was sweeping across his face, and he got a pleasurable feeling as he touched it. It was happiness, but not his own. Green eyes flicked to the tendrils touching him, they seemed to stop their explorations, but had not removed themselves from his body. The feeling of happiness disappeared, only to be replaced by an expectant silence; even the cool fog no longer escaped his lips, and he found himself missing the cold and the pleasurable feeling of the dark tendrils' embrace. As if in response to his musing the cold wrapped around him as if a blanket of frost surrounded him, and the shadows tightened their hold on him before both started their retreat once more._

"_Wait, don't go," Harry called out pleadingly. He did not want to loose their company, he had a feeling that if they left he might be lost…he needed them…he wanted them to stay._

_A feeling of relief and happiness washed over him, and soon his world was encompassed once more with darkness and the welcome cold._

Emma cried out in pure happiness, a fit of giggles following soon after as Harry started to push her on the swing. The park was much more enjoyable now that Dudley and his gang no longer haunted the area like spiteful spirits. After making sure that Emma had it under control and could do without him for a bit, Harry went to sit next to her mother at a nearby bench. Ever since the Dudley incident she always made sure Emma was either with Harry or in sight of herself or another adult.

"Mrs. Irvington, it's nice to see you this afternoon. I don't believe we've had the pleasure of being properly introduced," Harry said politely as he sat beside her.

Mrs. Irvington looked away from her work on the silver laptop and smiled at the kind boy.

"No, I believe we haven't. Such a shame too, you were all Emily would talk of last week. Well, I'm Sarah Catalina Irvington. You must be Mr. Potter," she trailed off.

"Yes, but I would prefer it if you would call me Harry. Would it be alright if I were to call you Sarah, Mrs. Irvington?"

"My, you are such a polite boy. Nothing at all like the neighborhood had you pegged as," Sarah giggled, "and I'd feel too old if you called me Mrs. Irvington, so Sarah will be fine."

Sarah turned back to her laptop and finished typing in something before going to shut it off.

"Sarah?" she paused and turned to him.

"Yes?"

"If you wouldn't mind," Harry carefully took hold of the laptop and settled it down in front of him, balanced on his thighs.

"I don't have much experience with computers; actually, you could say I haven't gotten much farther than knowing how to turn one on and off. You seem to know a great deal about them…would you mind teaching me a thing or two?"

She seemed to think on it a moment before nodding her head.

"Yeah, if you came over to the library on Monday, Wednesday, and Friday at six in the afternoon this week I could push you in the right direction. Does that sound good?"

"What time would the lessons end?"

"I'll probably keep you an hour or so, so tell your…family…to expect you home at seven to seven-thirty. Bring a notebook too, we can't have you forgetting everything I teach you or it'd just be a waste of time."

"Yes, so I'll see you tomorrow at six, got it. Thank you a lot for your help Sarah."

Sarah smiled happily at him, "Well, you helped my little girl and she's been so happy. Her father's always elsewhere, meetings and conferences, and I'm busy on the laptop at home or on my mobile with my boss so Emily doesn't really have anyone to play with. I've been taking her to the park, but she doesn't make friends with the others easily. I'm really glad you've been here for her, and if this is the least I can help then I'll do it."

Harry couldn't help but smile back; the world needed more people like this.

'I bet she'd make a great mother if she wasn't so busy; she's doing her best though, and Emma seems happy with what little time she gets with her.'

"Again though, thank you. Would you mind telling Emma good-bye for me? I've gotta go…" Harry handed her the now shut-off laptop and got up to leave.

"No, it's fine. Good-bye Harry!"

Harry waved at her, but kept jogging down the sidewalk.

"Expanding your horizons, Harry?" questioned Moody's deep voice from under his invisibility cloak. Apparently he'd silenced his peg, as Harry hadn't heard him coming up to him.

"Yes," Harry whispered carefully, "it'll be useful."

"Good boy. Just be careful to return before it gets too dark."

"Aye-Aye Mad-Eye," Harry joked, getting a small chuckle from one of his favored Order Members.

Afterwards Harry and Mad-Eye slowly jogged towards Number Four, the only sign of Alistair's presence being the slight sound of his breath as they made their way to the Dursley's.

Before they made their way inside Harry felt Moody's grasp upon his arm and halted.

"I think I know what you're doing, and I'm proud that you're preparing. Even more so I'm glad you're happy again, but…just be careful, alright? No one's told you, but we suspect that now that things are in the open, the war will soon take a dangerous turn. Voldemort will stop at nothing to get you out of his way…"

Harry was touched at Moody's concern, and was happy he had been at least informed of something beforehand.

"I understand. I'll be careful."

And with that Harry entered the Dursley house and left Moody to his watch.

Hedwig hooted upon his entrance to his 'room' and after giving her a treat and an affectionate pat, Harry went to take his three o'clock shower. While the hot water soothed him, Harry found himself humming the tune to the dream-song the Winter Mentality had given him. It was sort of a sad, rhythmic beat, but it held comfort as well, a promise of taking the pain away…and it had for the most part. Harry quickly dried up and headed to his room before preparing for the first part of building up his occlumency shields. According to his book he had to meditate, find his mind, organize his memories, and then build a shield of sorts around it…or, that was the gist of it anyway.

'Actually, this may take a while,' with that thought in mind Harry made himself more comfortable on his bed and began the breathing exercise outlined in the book. He must have sat there for forever and all eternity, just breathing, but when he 'opened' his eyes all he saw was darkness, the cold welcomed him as the fog caressed his lips with each exhale before disappearing into the inky blackness. It was like his dreams, only there was a marred space, a jagged scar of eerie green in the shape of a lightning bolt…

'This will not do,' the other two presences within him firmly agreed.

…..

A/N: I'm going to have come up with more ways to beg you to review…

UU

( V )

I I

Um…this is a…bit of a deformed dog (It looked a lot better in Microsoft Word, but apparently doesn't let some of the symbols appear, sorry). Let's say he has cancer, okay? YOUR REVIEWS WILL HELP TO CURE HIM!

XP

But, seriously, I'd really like it if you reviewed.


	5. Chapter 5

Gray Dawn

Written by: Ie-maru

Note: According to Iz and Exiled Rain, putting up the replies to all of my reviews is against the rules or something. Sorry- I didn't know. It's just one of those things I'm ignorant of. Is it alright if I just put down the user-names of people I'd like to thank for reviewing?

Thanks to: Ranger Dragen, jabarber69, fraewyn, frozenwands, hemotem, FrequencyQueen, Exiled Rain, Acanite-Is-The-Best, RezagRats, imiko-hiei, bandqsecurtiyaw, Jedi Deus, Saere, Rainbow2007, CloudySky, guest, CharmedMilliE, Faia Sakura, crimson-haze, Iz, HappeeGoLuckee, and Memory King.

If I missed anyone then I'm sorry, but I think that's all the reviewers for chapter four. Sorry I didn't update last week, so I hope this makes up for it!

* * *

"Life sucks- you can either get over it, delusion yourself that its not, think happy thoughts, or go insane. I leave you to your choice." –Ie-maru

* * *

The following day Hasae was still tired from last night's attempts and failures at removing the blemish on his mind, so tired in fact he didn't kick Dung on his way to deposit the half of his withdrawal that he'd had exchanged into muggle money into his muggle bank account, even though the little bugger was asleep laying half-in half-out of the bush he was 'stationed' in and had a beer bottle in his hand. Hasae just stopped, looked at Dung, blinked, and then turned to go back into the house.

"Aunt Petunia?"

"What is it?" she called hastily from the kitchen.

"There's a drunk in our back yard," he replied blandly.

Petunia popped her head out of the kitchen and looked at him strangely.

'Why is he wearing that suit? In fact, where did he get that and how did he afford it? Hair, eyes…what?'

"What?"

"There's a drunk…in our back yard," Hasae said slowly.

'Just act like it's fine and she won't question the clothes.'

Petunia nodded slowly and went to call the police, deciding for once that she probably shouldn't ask. Meanwhile Hasae nodded decisively and walked out again, stepping over the sleeping drunk and headed to his bank, National Financial Choice. Personally he thought they chose the name for advertising purposes, but who was he to say?

When he arrived he found someone else behind the desk, and was thankful. He needed someone who would answer his questions instead of the chewing gum like the last one here. The lady behind the teller's desk vaguely reminded him of McGonagall, causing Hasae to smile softly as he requested a deposit.

"Actually, would it be too much to ask to put half of that into a checking account?"

"Not a problem sir. What kind of checking account would you prefer? We offer a free checkbook, a fee if you choose any design checks though."

Hasae chose a Basic Account, with regular checks and a debit card. After the kind woman had explained how to work everything Hasae was set and left. He was amused to see that the police were struggling with the drunken Dung, and even more amused when he spouted out what to muggles would seem like complete nonsense.

"I'm 'ere ta protect 'Arry, if I dun watch 'im tan Dunglepoor'll turn me inta a lissssssssard!"

Hasae laughed, deep and rich. He didn't think he'd be able to laugh like this after Sirius' death, but there he was!

"Gotta problem there coppers?" Hasae choked out, "Sounds like that one might need the nice men in white suits with the tight-fitting white jumpers; he's barmy!"

Some of the men laughed with him, the others smiling but trying to force Mundungus into their car.

'I've got to get a pensieve and show that to the others sometime, I'm sure Moody would appreciate it; he never did like Mundungus very much,' Hasae then got a wicked thought, 'even better, what'll Dumbledore think? What'll he do about his lost little drunk?'

Chuckling happily Harry put away his business clothes and changed into some less formal clothing. Looking himself up and down in the mirror, he silently approved of his choice of black jeans and a forest green t-shirt with black tennis shoes over white socks to finish the look. His exercising was doing well for his appearance as well; he even had a slight tan from his time outside.

'I'll have to add to my exercise routine soon if I really want to get in shape.'

Harry pulled a watch off his nightstand and fastened the black leather strap onto his wrist, the silver time-piece and glass glimmering in the light coming in from the window, the black hands moving rhythmically.

'I've still got a while yet until my appointment with Sarah. I might as well read those letters.'

Harry went over to his nightstand to retrieve the letters he received from his friends this morning and sat on the bed, hesitating before opening them.

'Oh, come on Potter! It's not like they're going to condemn you!' he encouraged himself.

With a shaky hand he opened the first letter, which was from Ron and Ginny.

_Dear Harry,_

_You don't have to apologize, we'll always fight right there beside you; what are friends for?_

_**Yeah, mate, we're always gonna be there for you, whenever we can! By the way, did you hear about the Cannons,—**_

_Ron, don't waste space on a spiel about the Cannons. They lost, get over it._

_**Hey, I'm not wasting space! And the Cannons are just going through a rough season—**_

_Year, Years—_

_**Shut the bloody hell up! I'm trying to tell Harry about the Cannons!**_

_You did not just tell me to shut up, Ronald Weasley! Don't make me use my Bat-Boogey Hex…_

_Hey Harry, it's Gred and Forge here. Ginny and Ronny-kinns are—_

_**Tumbling somewhere downstairs.**_

_Come to the shop—_

_**Sometime, okay?**_

_Gotta __**Go,**_

_With Love,_

_The Weasleys Ginny, Ron, Gred, and Forge_

Harry's head was buried into his pillow and he only came up again when his laughter was reduced to light chuckling.

'Gotta love them, those Weasleys them,' he thought still chuckling as he reached for the next letter, 'Neville, then, is next.'

_Dear Harry,_

_I should be thanking you for allowing me to come, my Gran's so proud! She was sad that father's wand didn't come out well, but she took me to get a replacement, and this one works a lot better for me. Do you think you might continue the DA Harry? I really enjoyed it, and I think it really helped my DADA grade on our owls; I got an O and Gran's face was absolutely beaming when she saw. I'd really like to help out if I can, what do you think?_

_Your Friend, _

_Neville Longbottom_

'He seems to be getting more confident,' Harry smiled, happy for his friend, 'the DA? I might be able to pop in every once in a while; I need to pick up a few things anyway. I enjoyed teaching them, now that I think about it; it made me feel needed and a part of something. Maybe I could teach them a few new things I've learned,' Harry thought looking over at his books while reaching for the next letter.

_Hullo Harry,_

_Dad and I haven't found the Crumple-Horned Snorkack yet, but we're still looking. I've added a few new caps to my necklace and found some beautiful new radishes to wear this year. Will you still be leading the DA again this year? I've really enjoyed it so far and Dad's become fond of the idea as well. Don't apologize for the Ministry incident, I decided to follow you and that's that; for our credit though we did pretty well against fully grown Death Munchers, didn't we? If you see any Crumple-Horned Snorkacks please take a few pictures and send some to me. By the way, Dad wants to know if you want a subscription to The Quibbler._

_Ta-Ta Harry, _

_Luna Lovegood_

'That's our Loony Luna,' Harry chuckled again with a smile, 'I guess I better write them back.'

Quickly glancing at his watch for the time Harry's eyes widened a little.

'That's going to have to wait though; I've got an appointment with Sarah at the library. I'll write them back when the lesson's over.'

Harry went to grab one of Dudley's old notebooks. Apparently Dudley was above taking notes in school, for he had dug up many of Dudley's unused school supplies, including pens, notebooks, loose-leaf paper, calculators, pencils, and other materials which now lay on his desk being used to take notes from the various books he had bought from Flourish and Blott's. Each notebook was for a different book, outlining what he read so far with side notes on how he interpreted it, all organized as well as he could.

'Hermes would be pleased,' Harry mused with a slight smirk as he walked out with one of the notebooks he reserved for Sarah's lessons and a pen stuck in the round wires holding the notebook papers together. After assessing everything Harry declared himself presentable and, with his pen and notebook, headed off to the library with only a short explanation of his leave tossed over his shoulder to his aunt.

"I'm going to the library and won't be back 'till later."

The streets were not like those of the cobblestone that made up Diagon Alley, and while witches and wizards walked, the so called 'lesser muggles' rode in horse-less carriages; there wasn't even an invisible Thestral pulling them like the one's at Hogwarts. Some people were jogging, or riding in cars to their destination, all passing by Harry whom walked calmly down the sidewalk. He had left early, to enjoy walking there without rush or worry. Bringing all he saw into himself he felt utter calm. His eyes drank in the sight of the luscious greenery, of dancing shadows, gaily shimmering rays of light, of feathers bearing birds aloft on invisible winds that whispered with the trees and carried the sounds around for all to hear; all spoke of life, speaking for anyone who would listen. Harry listened, he heard, he smelled, and he felt life buzzing content around him, and he felt at peace.

'How many people miss this?' he thought, taking in everything around him once more.

He noticed that without light the shadows would not dance, darkness would never be; yet, also, without the darkness light would be passed as insignificant and not be noticed. He noted that without the flames that burned the underbrush, or without the flames of the light-bearing sun, the greenery around him would not have the chance to be, for no new things could grow if the leaves and acid-bearing needles covered the ground, nor could they grow without the sustaining light of the sun. Perhaps, from nature's example, Voldemort was right in one aspect? There was no good or evil.

'But only infinite shades of gray,' Harry decided.

'Voldemort may have been right in that aspect, but I still believe there is a better way to go about 'improving' the wizarding world; after I end the madness that is the Dark Lord I will lead the wizarding world to their revolution, or I shall make my own sanctuary.'

Harry was slightly surprised to feel the two presences within him, the same that were in his dreams and apparently his mind, giving a feeling of support over whatever type of link it was that they shared. Rose-petal lips tilted in a soft smile as Harry sent a feeling of happiness and contentment to the two, who returned it in full.

'And,' he smiled again, 'I shall not be doing it alone.'

The two presences firmly agreed with him.

"Sarah," Sarah jumped from her place behind the computer monitor.

"Ah," she smiled, "here at last."

Harry chuckled, "I'm only a few minutes late. It was a nice walk though…had a few revelations."

"Oh? Well, I think it's time we got you started. Where should we start?"

On his way walking around the table Harry grabbed a chair and sat next to her.

"When I said I only really knew how to turn the thing on and off, I meant it," he said smiling, getting a tinkering laughter in return.

"Alright Harry, well this one's already on. I'll start with the icons on the screen. These are shortcuts to other programs, double-clicking on them will bring up the application, you with me so far?"

Harry nodded, briefly outlining the icons in his notebook.

"Now we'll return to some of those later, but now I'll show you the start button. Here we can shut-down the computer," she started before Harry interrupted.

"Why can't you just press the button again to shut it off?"

"Because it could upset the computer's programming, doing it this way safely shuts it off," Sarah explained patiently.

Harry quickly jotted it down and let Sarah continue. She went on to explaining several of the basic programs, what they did, and where to find them, pausing to allow Harry time to write them down in his notebook.

"Now we'll return to one of the icons on the screen. This icon," she moved the cursor over a little blue 'e', "will take you to the internet. Do you know what that is?"

"The gist of it, Dudley would use it to search for things. Mostly porn and homework cheats," Harry said offhandedly.

Sarah gave a nervous cough and her face carried a light blush.

"Honestly, that doesn't surprise me so much. Yes, you can use it to search for things. It's a large database holding a lot of information, but you have to be careful because not all of that information will be true."

Harry nodded, "So it's basically like a large book everyone has access to?"

"Sort of, only you can do a lot more with it. There's e-mail, which is like mailing someone only they receive your 'letter' in a few seconds instead of a few days. There are also games, forums, music, videos, and a lot of other things," Harry was frantically writing this down in his notebook, his mind whirling with all the things that could be done with e-mail alone.

'If the goblins were happy with credit and debit they'll just eat this right up!'

Harry could faintly feel the two presences within his mind mirroring the happiness he felt, and for a moment Harry closed his eyes and just reveled in the feeling.

"Is something wrong Harry? It's getting a little dark, maybe you should go home," Sarah looked at her watch and frowned.

Seeing her look of confusion Harry was about to ask what was wrong when she got up to leave.

"See you tomorrow Harry," she called over her shoulder.

Now Harry was confused and got up to leave the library himself.

'It's a little early, isn't it? Oh well, I'll just use Dudley's computer to learn a little more, there's sure to be something on the internet. I can try to set an e-mail address up too; maybe I'll convince the others to get one as well, there's less danger of being intercepted since I doubt the Death Eater even know what a computer is.'

When Harry got home he helped his aunt cook dinner before sneaking into Dudley's room and turning on the computer. When the screen came up he clicked the internet icon and searched for free e-mail.

'This one looks good,' Harry thought, selecting hotmail's services.

_Username: GreyWizard_

_Password: SnakeSpeaker_

After setting up his e-mail, and getting a better feel of how to work it, Harry then searched computer basics. Finding a few short tutorials and going through them Harry highlighted main points and topics in his notebook, hoping to be better prepared for his next lesson with Sarah on Monday.

"Dinner time!" screeched Petunia, interrupting his research.

Sighing Harry went down to eat dinner with his family.

'Though I use the term lightly,' Harry grumbled mentally.

Dinner was slightly tensed, Dudley having been home for the first time in a few days, but still required to attend rehab sessions. Words were clipped and sharp and only Petunia was even remotely polite to him that evening. Finally having enough Harry stood and put his dishes away.

"Thank you for the dinner Aunt Petunia, it would have been even lovelier had the atmosphere been more enjoyable," he said to her before turning again to climb up the stairs to his room, leaving the Dursleys to stare confusedly after him, no one noticing that Petunia's gaze lasted longer than the others before they all returned to their meal.

When he reached upstairs he gave a soft pat to Hedwig, who hooted in delight, before starting to work on his reply to his friends' letters; Hedwig was sitting on his shoulder waiting for her parcels as he wrote. In his letters he told them the basics of his revelation, not in so much detail as to inspire a mutiny but to introduce them into it, giving good evidence and examples to support his grey magic ideals. Afterward he told them about the Gringotts changes and he asked Hermione for a phone number and e-mail address so he could contact her faster, as well as giving his own. Harry smiled as he penned Luna's letter, asking if he could get that subscription for him. He also sent another letter to Locktooth suggesting that they should look into muggle computers and their other technology, as it could be worth their while.

"Alright Hedwig, I know I can trust you to safely deliver these letters. Don't let anyone else intercept them without a fight, alright? You can stay for a reply if they go to write one, but if not just get the other letters delivered. Have a nice flight love," he cooed to her as he led her to the window with the letters attached to her leg.

He watched her fly off before going into another trance on his bed. Soon he was in his mind, feeling the comforting feeling of the two other presences and the foreboding feeling of the green lightning mark, which he believed represented his cursed scar and his connection to Voldemort.

'Alright, it's time for this blemish to go.'

Harry, the shadows, and the ice all poured relentless effort into breaking the mark, but all they managed to do was bend it. Soon the mark was so bent it no longer resembled a lighting mark, but a circle. Harry and his companions watched in curiosity and confusion as the circle filled itself, resembling a green mirror; soon images flitted across the mirror, showing a village burning and Death Eaters torturing countless innocents. It was then Harry knew he was seeing what Voldemort was currently doing. Then he saw the scenery change and Voldemort leaning, looking as if he were in pain, on the back of a chair. Voldemort was examining his face in the mirror in front of him, and so Harry went to see what he was staring at so intensely. What Harry saw brought upon him a certain amount of vindictive pleasure and pride, which were mirrored by the other two presences; what he saw was a large circle, which looked like it was carved into Voldemort's face.

'Karma, it's so ironic,' Harry thought amusedly.

But Voldemort wasn't stupid, he felt their connection change and twist before he apparated here in immense pain; he knew Harry had something to do with this and so went to try to impenetrate Harry's mind.

When Harry felt the probing he backed away from the mirror, and the shadow tendrils encompassed him, protecting and hiding him as the ice outlined the ridges of the mirror, keeping Voldemort from gaining access into Harry's mind. Harry slowly crept towards the mirror and found he could still see Voldemort, whom looked as if he could be ripping out his hair if he could.

Harry smirked and sent a heartfelt thank-you to the two, who once more encompassed his being and sent happiness along their strange link, causing Harry to smile.

'Alright, now all that's left is to clean this place up and put up defenses. I'll have to do that later, it's probably late by now. Though I have to wonder where all my memories are; they've got to be floating about here somewhere.'

With that final thought Harry settled down to sleep, unaware of his worried Aunt who watched and felt as the temperature of the room lifted and the shadows blocking her nephew from view dissipated. She hesitated, but then walked to her room to retire to bed as well.

* * *

A/N: Yes, that was my cancer-ridden deformed dog, but your reviews are helping to pay his hospital bills XP.

Please leave a review. If you don't, my deformed dog will give you rabies.

Muahahahahaaaaaaa!


	6. Chapter 6

Gray Dawn

Written by: Ie-maru

Note: I changed this chapter a bit, so I'm happier with it. At first it was a bit more melodramatic when Harry and his Aunt go through the whole 'scene' (I don't want to give it away, but you'll probably know what I'm talking about when you get there.) That and I almost made Petunia pregnant- bet you're glad I changed my mind huh?

Thank you to the people that reviewed, though I did get one dissing Hermione's nickname. Why the hell do you care what her nickname is?! It's not really the whole plot of the story is it?

Anyway, I've got some people asking about the elemental entities in his head. No, they're not ghosts from the afterlife- though that would be pretty original, I think (why don't you write something about it yourself, it might turn out to be an interesting read). The elemental entities are just that, 'cept a bit different. It might come into the story as how they got there, but you'll just have to wait and see, hehe.

* * *

"I'm too lazy to think of something neat to put here, so just use your imagination- you might be more pleased with the results anyway." –Ie-maru

* * *

Harry stretched lazily on his bed, like a cat, and gave a deep yawn. Afterwards he pulled on some pants and went downstairs to help Aunt Petunia to finish making breakfast. When they all sat down to eat the atmosphere was still slightly tense; Dudley was shooting him disdainful looks every once and a while. Vernon didn't even look up from his newspaper, but kept listing off all the negative statistics of doing drugs, trying to make Dudley see what he had been doing to himself…and their reputation. But what Harry thought was the strangest were the concerned looks his Aunt kept sending his way, turning her eyes away when they met his own. Finally when they were done they put all the dishes away and while his Aunt straitened everything and put things away Harry washed the dishes. Vernon headed off for work, his car backing out of the driveway with Dudley in the backseat, being driven to his next session.

"Aunt Petunia?" He asked when she finished putting the milk back into the refrigerator, causing her to look up.

"Yes?" she prompted as she dusted off her apron.

"Is there something wrong?"

She hesitated before sputtering a no; Harry didn't believe her, but he didn't push her for an answer anyway.

"Would you take a walk with me," seeing her confused look Harry quickly continued, "Just down to the courthouse?"

"Why?" She asked.

"There's something we need to discuss is all," he assured.

Petunia gave him a strange look before nodding her consent.

"In a half-hour we'll go."

Harry smiled and thanked her before disappearing up into his room and picking up his Occlumency book once more. Quickly diving into his own mind he once again found himself among the shadows and the cold presence of the ice.

'Time to organize…after I find my memories; it's a little dark in here.'

The shadows moved, allowing Harry to see his streamlines of memories, all mixed together and tangled like a ball of string. What really awed Harry was the ice he saw outlining his own mind.

'Alright, that's progress. What if I was to make it like a computer's files? That aught to be pretty well organized; I'll be able to sift through my memories easily enough.'

Harry quickly went about going through each and every memory, and when he came across one he'd put in into a certain file he had pictured in his mind. Harry had to literally live through each memory before he could organize them, and the ones from his early childhood with his parents brought tears of both happiness and sadness to his eyes. He was only part way done when his Aunt called him down. Harry promised himself he'd finish it tonight before he went to bed.

"I'm ready to go Aunt Petunia," he replied as he hopped down the last step and headed for the front door.

"Alright then, now will you tell me why we're doing this?" she huffed as she straitened out her hat, her other hand having a firm hand on her purse.

"You'll know once we get there," Harry promised as they left.

The walk was pleasant even though neither of them said a word. Every once and a while his Aunt would send him the same looks she did at breakfast, but his mind was elsewhere.

'I'm almost free,' Harry kept repeating in his mind.

Soon they arrived at the Surrey Courthouse and Harry held the door open for his aunt. Petunia stepped in warily, as if something were ready to strike her at any moment.

Harry stepped in after her and walked up to the secretary's desk. When he got there, his aunt a few steps behind him, he whispered something to her. The secretary nodded and ducked out into a room to the side.

"What was that all about?" his Aunt asked curiously.

"You'll see in a moment."

Petunia bristled a bit at Harry's reply, but otherwise stayed silent.

The secretary returned not a few minutes later, this time holding a piece of paper. She handed Harry the paper and went back to her work.

"Please follow me Aunt Petunia," Harry beckoned as he walked over to a side area with couches, magazines, newspapers, and spare pencils and pens.

Petunia briskly followed and soon they were both seated on a deep blue couch. It was only after they were seated did Harry hand the paper to his aunt and let her see what the document entailed.

Harry smiled a little as his aunt gasped.

"Really Aunt Petunia, you can't be all that surprised," he lightly admonished.

"No," she replied softly, "I suppose I shouldn't be. You want me to sign this?"

Harry nodded, but Petunia hesitated.

"Hasn't the Dursley dream always been to be rid of me?"

Petunia only seemed to get more upset, she bowed her head and started sniffling, which greatly confused Harry.

"Aunt Petunia," Harry started rubbing her back to try to get her to calm down, "Aunt Petunia, it's alright now, calm down."

"I'm so sorry," she choked out.

Harry froze.

"I'm so sorry," she went on, "I'm so sorry for everything. We never should have treated you that way; you never did anything to deserve it."

It was very awkward on Harry's part, but he kept on trying to comfort her. His aunt hadn't been as bad as the others as he grew up, and it seemed she felt regret for simply standing by. Still, he wasn't sure of what to make of this.

"I'm so sorry," his aunt sobbed out again.

"It's alright," Harry murmured.

Memories of the past flew through his mind, and he remembered the pain. His aunt may not have been as bad as his uncle, but she had still added on to that pain; the ache of loneliness from his past, and his tears were still there, staining his childhood memories.

"It's alright," Harry repeated, "It's alright. I forgive you. I forgive you."

Harry felt the pain of the past drift to the background, and felt that though he could forgive his aunt- his tainted childhood would always be there; however, he felt he could put it behind him now.

He held his aunt until she calmed down enough so she was no longer crying and they both got their emotions under control.

"Thank you," she whispered.

Harry nodded and took her hand in his, while with his other his slid a pencil to her. With her free hand Petunia grabbed the pencil and signed the appropriate places on the document, Harry signing his own name where it was also required.

"How are we going to get Vernon to sign this?" Petunia questioned as Harry folded up the paper and stuck it in his pocket.

"We'll get to that later tonight, but I'm sure it wouldn't be too difficult. Before he gets there I need to tell you something when we get back."

His aunt nodded and they headed back the way they came, sharing a feeling of lightheartedness- a little weight had been lifted from their shoulders.

When they arrived home Petunia put on some tea and returned her purse to her room while Harry waited for her in the living room. His aunt soon came back down the stairs and sat across from him in the armchair.

"Aunt Petunia, when Dumbledore dropped me off here as a babe did he say anything about it being for my protection?"

Petunia nodded, and Harry sighed before going on with his explanation.

"These wards not only protect me, but you as well. Please hold your questions for now and let me explain," he said quickly, seeing that his aunt was about to cut into his explanation.

"There is a menace in our world who calls himself Voldemort, though most call him He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named or You-Know-Who. He was the one who killed my parents and many others the first time around, and his goal is to rid the world of non-magic peoples, or muggles, and muggleborn, who are witches and wizards born out of a muggle family. Dumbledore may have told you he was taken care of, but now he's back, and I'm on the top of his hit-list. As my family they might try to take you to trap me, as they've done with Sirius. The wards around this place are blood wards centered around you and myself, which is why I must return here summer after summer; as long as the wards are functional then no being with the Dark Mark or any other who wishes me harm can come within a block's range of this house. When I leave the wards will no longer be functional, and you and the others should move far, far away. It might be best for you to leave the country all together, in fact."

It was silent for a few moments as Harry waited patiently for Petunia to absorb the entire meaning of what he told her.

Petunia finally looked up from her lap a few minutes later and looked lost

"Where would we get the money for that?" She asked desperately

"Don't worry," Harry soothed, "I'll help you get through this. I have quite a bit of money. Just don't tell Vernon until this is all over if he's really curious about the money's whereabouts."

Petunia nodded and her eyes returned to her lap. She mentally asked herself when this boy that they had barely raised became a man. She had to admit that he was more of a man than Dudley would ever be. Her attention was drawn to Harry again as he started to speak.

"I'd like to know where you've moved when you've all settled down. I don't know if you should tell Vernon, but any child you bear has a potential to be a wizard or witch. If you ever bear a magical child, I'd like you to contact me."

Again Harry allowed Petunia to absorb what he said before assuring her he would leave her contact information when the time came. Petunia then went to take care of lunch as Harry went back into his room to continue organizing his memories.

* * *

When Vernon came home, his face brought forth memories of Harry's childhood, the ones where Vernon's face would change to a puce hue and pain would follow. Aunt Petunia looked at Harry, but he shook his head no- it would not be the time to bring forth the emancipation papers, not with Vernon this upset.

"Dn boy can't even follow simple instructions!" Vernon raged.

For a moment Harry felt nervous, thinking Vernon was talking about him. When Harry took a second glance though he noticed that Dudley was missing, and he felt a guilty relief.

"What is it dear?" Petunia asked nervously.

"Your son," Petunia flinched at the emphasis Vernon put on 'your', "was missing when I went to pick him up!"

"Then we should call the police. What if something happened to him?" Petunia tried to reason.

"The problem is that the police already know where he is. Do you know where? A holding cell! Dudley was found by the forest with his friends and several pounds of drugs."

Petunia stood stock still. Vernon's hands clenched her shoulders almost painfully and his spittle flew in her face as he continued to rant. Finally he noticed Harry, who was standing in the living room entryway.

"You! You're the one who has brought such disgrace to this family, you FREAK!" Vernon made an attempt to hit him, but Harry backed up and Vernon's wild swing missed and hit the wall instead. The impact made a dent in the wall.

"Vernon!" Petunia called out, trying to get him to stop.

Vernon slapped Petunia's hands away and went to strangle Harry, who ducked and backed up further trying to assess the situation for any advantages.

"Stop, Vernon!" Petunia grabbed his arm and tried to stop her husband from hurting Harry, and inadvertently himself once the wizards found out.

"Out of my way," he slapped her face this time, forcing her to the ground, "It's time this freak got what he had com…"

Vernon dropped to the floor in a dead faint, and when a confused Petunia looked up she saw Harry standing over him, shards from the vase he cracked over his uncle's head spread around his feet.

"You alright Aunt Petunia?" he asked as he allowed himself to relax.

"Yes," she breathed.

Harry nodded, but tensed again as the front door fell to the floor.

"Alright, what's going on here?" asked a nervous Tonks as she entered the house, only to trip over the door and fall flat on her face.

"Well," chuckled Harry as he helped his aunt to stand, "you're a bit late, so you missed the party."

Tonks picked herself up and sheepishly put her wand back in a holster on her arm.

'Might be useful for me to get one of those on my next trip to Diagon,' Harry mused to himself as he watched Tonks pick up the door put it back in place before bringing her wand out again to fix it and bind his uncle.

"Alright, now can I have an explanation?"

Harry took Tonks aside to explain what happened while Aunt Petunia picked up pieces of the vase that were scattered across the floor.

"Wow," Tonks whistled, "talk about needing anger management. I'll just go report this…"

"Wait, Tonks. This is better suited for the muggle authorities to take care of, it's better to not worry the Order about it," Harry coaxed.

"They're very busy, and with Voldemort on the loose they don't need this to bother them as well. The muggle authorities can easily take care of this, and as long as Aunt Petunia's here the wards are still active."

Tonks looked reluctant, but agreed with him and apparated away. Harry sighed and hoped that no one outside had seen the pink spiky-haired witch break into their home.

Aunt Petunia had then called the police, who arrived moments later to pick up a bound and gagged Vernon who was still unconscious. Aunt and nephew watched as he was pushed into a police car and answered any questions the police needed for their reports; they would press charges against Vernon for attempting to kill Harry and for the injuries now forming bruises on Petunia's face and shoulders. When the police left it was quiet, the only members in the house being Petunia and her nephew.

"Well," muttered Harry, "that could have gone better."

Petunia burst into tears again, and Harry soothed her while planning to bring his emancipation papers to the courthouse the next day.

* * *

_Dear Harry,_

_I sent along those potions you asked for; Remus got them from St. Mungo's. I just hope you're doing okay, you sound fine in your letters, but … I hope you're really okay. If you need anyone to talk to, don't hesitate to write, we're all here for you, Harry._

_Love, _

_Hermione_

_P.S. I hope you like the book; it could help with the DA. Don't let too many people see it; some of the spells are borderline dark._

He'd asked Hermione if it was possible for her to pick up a few potions from the wizarding hospital for him. Of course, Hermione had been skeptical because of some of the potions he asked for; she was worried that he was hurt or something. He'd alleviated most of her worries.

Ever since he'd apologized he'd been keeping contact with his friends. Sharing new plans with them that he had for the DA or just talking of mundane things. Ever since then he'd also set himself to explaining his new views, and asked them to keep what he told them private. He told them it would serve better to throw reductor curses at the enemy, or make them puke so many slugs they fainted from lack of oxygen before they started throwing the stunners; surprisingly it had been Hermione who needed the least convincing.

'Oh yes, the kid gloves,' Harry smirked, 'are off!'

The shadows of his room swirled in excitement and the temperature noticeably dropped, causing Harry to smile as his excitement was shared with the other entities in his mind. After gaining control of his emotions Harry picked up the book Hermes had sent, _A Dueler's Guide_, and he flipped through it, grabbing an empty notebook and taking notes.

After a while, Harry put the book down to examine the potions he had Hermes send him; they were all in a shrunken box that required a tap of the wand to un-shrink. They consisted of the nutrient potions he needed, as well as several other basic medical potions: Pepper Up, Bruise Salve, Blood Clot, Headache Reliever, Symptom Deviator, and a few bottles of Basic Anti-Poison. Harry was relieved to find a note that said all he had to do was tap the labels to reveal the instructions for taking them. He'd have to take the nutrient potions with every breakfast for the next two weeks, and then afterwards he'd take them with every other day's breakfast for the next week.

'I'll start taking them tomorrow,' Harry decided.

Harry was amused to find that Hermes also left the change from the purchase in a little pouch beside one of the nutrient potions, even though he'd said that she could keep it if any was left over. He'd rounded and just sent a pouch of galleons to his friend, as he didn't know the prices himself.

After penning a quick letter back, thanking Hermione and Remus for doing the errand for him and for the book, Harry left his room for Dudley's now vacant one. When he arrived he turned on the computer and searched for more tutorials. His lessons with Sarah ended a while ago, but she had pointed him to some good sites and suggested some books. Everything was going by in a rush for Harry and it was all very tiring by the end of the day. He'd been reading his books and making notes, he'd been taking computer and other online tutorials, Vernon and Dudley were taking a vacation behind bars, plans for the DA had been drafted, he'd been looking for ideal properties for himself and his aunt, exercises had been expanded upon, he'd been taking trips to Diagon Alley to get owl-service catalogues, and on top of everything he'd found out that Fortescue's needed to restock on ice-cream, meaning his sundaes were short in coming.

Harry sighed and went back to work, knowing that any edge could give him an advantage.

'Which is why I have a date with Knockturn Alley tomorrow,' Harry mused, 'I should put this Parseltongue gift to good use, and a poisonous snake could certainly give me an extra edge. Not to mention that said snake could be milked for poisons that I could use in other ways.'

"Harry, it's two-thirty!" Petunia called from downstairs while cooking lunch.

Quickly shutting the computer down after finishing with his notes, Harry started his stretches after thanking his aunt, following his schedule. His new track now consisted of running a few blocks past the park before doubling back. Harry smiled when he thought of how Emma adapted to his schedule by using her logic to reason that since Harry now ran farther, she expected him to take a longer break on the swings with her.

'Little Slytherin,' Harry thought fondly as he ran past the park and saw her waiting expectantly on the swings for him to double back. Her mother smiled at him and gave a little wave before returning to her laptop.

Harry had an enjoyable run and expected an even more enjoyable break as he jogged toward the swings Emma had 'reserved' for them.

"Harry!" Emma cried out as he approached.

Harry chuckled, "Hello, Emma!"

She patted 'his' swing expectantly and he obliged by sitting down. Soon they were pumping their legs and enjoying the bright, though hot, day.

"Hey Harry? What's that owl doing there?" Emma asked in her innocent way.

Harry looked up sharply and saw that there was indeed an owl with parchment tied to its leg.

'Oh bother. That better be good news,' Harry grouched mentally.

* * *

A/N: Don't worry about the whole cliché snake thing- he'll reason something else.

Thanks for reading! Please Review!

(don't make me post the cancer-ridden deformed dog again)


	7. Chapter 7

Gray Dawn

Written by: Ie-maru

Note: I really appreciate the reviews everybody – really, I do.

Someone mentioned something about his name being difficult to pronounce, so here we go: Hasae (Hah-say) Err (sounds like Air) Gray (you should know).

See the A/N at the very bottom of the page for the pleading, excuses, and 'sorry's. : )

OOoooOO

"Every teen likes to rebel every so often - you can't really dispute it." – Ie-maru

OOoooOO

Harry decided that the best course of action would be to ignore the owl for now, seeing as how his muggle friends might think something was a little off if owls just started delivering letters to him.

"It probably just woke up from all the noise, Emma. If we swing a little more quietly then maybe the poor thing can get back to sleep."

He could practically feel the delivery owl glaring at him, but apparently the owl was smart enough not to come down and make a scene in such a public place. He'd entertained his Emma for a while longer before heading home.

'Hopefully the owl is also smart enough not to obviously follow me. It better be good news too, or I might just forget that killing the messenger is frowned upon in most of society.'

When Harry got home he shouted his greetings to his aunt and headed up to his room hastily. The owl arrived just a moment after he entered with the letter tied to its talon. Quickly retrieving the letter, while also dodging the incensed owl's attempts to nip at him, he then offered the owl a treat and some of Hedwig's water.

'Now to see what this is all about.'

_Mr. Potter_

_I would like to inform you that all of your 'loose ends' have been tied up. Other than that I would like to congratulate you on achieving your magical emancipation. The papers are included, as are your Family Head rings signifying you as the Lord of the Black and Potter families._

_May Your Gold Flow_

_Locktooth_

'At least it's good news…very good news,' Harry thought as the paper 'poofed' into another envelope.

'I've got to ask how they do that the next time I'm there.'

The envelope held his magical emancipation papers, approved by the Ministry, as well as a notice stating that he was now able to freely practice magic and a trip to Olivander's with this notice would allow him to remove the Ministry approved charms on it.

'I can do that on my way to Knockturn, and it would be the perfect time to ask the man about how the wands affect our magic.'

Putting his papers with the others scattered about his desk Harry went back to looking at properties for a new home as he fit the Lord's rings on each of his ring fingers. He wanted a place that would have a lot of space between neighbors, and possibly on a few overlapping ley lines if it were possible. The ley lines would help with the wards be planned on being placed, but then he'd have problems with electricity. He was really hoping that there would be a way to have his magic work the computers, or a ward that would allow it, but he didn't know enough about it. To put it short, he was confused as hell about what to do at the moment as he stared at the papers.

'Oh bloody hell. I want a sundae,' Harry sighed.

OOoooOO

He slunk through Diagon Alley's entrance, disguised as Hasae. Part of him was screaming at him that today was going to be one of **those** days, the days that were completely odd and could only ever happen to him or to some other hapless soul.

'I should turn around now,' he started heading to Olivander's.

He only relaxed a bit when he arrived at the wand shop un-harmed and fine altogether.

"Hello Mr. Po…"

"Mr. Gray," he interrupted.

Those eerie eyes looked slightly annoyed, but understanding.

"Well, Mr. Gray, if you wouldn't mind handing me your wand, it won't take but a shake of a lamb's tail."

He shifted side to side, impatient to have his wand back on his person.

"Mind if I ask something?"

A noncommittal grunt was his only answer, causing him to sigh.

"What's the difference between using a wand to use magic and, well…not?"

The shopkeeper looked at him strangely as he gave him back his wand.

"Well, when just using magic there are only two rules: 1- how much power you have 2- willing your intention to happen. When one uses a wand, Mr. Gray, it's like using a magnifying glass – it concentrates a wizard's magic. If you put this together with incantations and wand movements, it concentrates the power and your mental focus on what, exactly, you're willing to happen. Sadly, with the use of wands it's causing for wizard's to get progressively weaker – while using a wand concentrates one's power, it also makes a wizard dependant on it, and while it allows less energy to use spells and puts less strain on the magical core, it doesn't let it fully grow to its potential. If you don't exercise a muscle, Mr. Gray, you can't expect to be able to run a far way."

He nodded. It made sense to him, now that it was placed out before him in simple terms. Before he left he gave a glance around.

"Can I buy a wand holster here?"

Olivander gave a small smile and led him aside. A few minutes later had Hasae heading toward Knockturn Alley, a dragon hide holster resting on his right arm. He was also a few galleons short of what he had before, but that didn't concern him.

That odd feeling came rushing back.

'Oh please, oh please – not now.'

OOoooOO

He'd been tense his whole trip around the dark alley (his hood was up, of course!). The feeling only seemed to grow the longer he stayed, so, obviously, he wanted to leave as soon as possible. He rushed to Borgin and Burke's and had seen about buying some of the darker books, having ignored the blood smeared on the edges of some of the covers. After exiting the shop he'd decided it was time to go.

'If I really needed a snake then I could always use 'serpensortia'. Forget all this nonsense – I really need to go now!'

Fate seemed ready to kick him in the shins, because before he could even get close to the junction leading to Diagon Alley, he heard a scuffling noise to his left, in an alcove.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" a grunt and a cry followed.

'I need to find that 'saving people thing' that resides somewhere in myself and then strangle it to death.'

It was official – he hated himself. He turned left and peered around the corner, appreciating the cover that the shadows provided.

"You insulted the wrong vampire," hissed one of two 'men'. You couldn't really call them men, considering the red, slit eyes and protruding fangs.

"I'm telling you, I don't know what I did wrong! I didn't do any – ugh!"

The one they had cornered fell to the ground after he'd been brutally punched in the stomach. Hasae knew that a punch from the brawly vampire could cause severe damage, if not death.

His eyes were again drawn to the collapsed figure as the other vampire kicked him in the stomach. The victim seemed to sense him watching, for an extra pair of red eyes connected with his, pleading and full of pain.

'Another vampire?'

Another whimper from the felled being had him emerging from his hiding place.

"Is there something wrong gentlemen?" they turned to face a hooded figure, backed by rapidly darkening shadows, and who was holding a wand at eye level.

"No," one of them sneered.

"He's not worth our time," the other spat, spitting on the unconscious body.

"He probably won't last the night anyway."

He watched tense and cautious as the other two left, and only when they were out of sight for a chunk of time did he relax. Sparing a glance at the body on the ground, he made observations: the vampire was male, taller than him, lithe, had long black hair that reached a bit below his waistline, was wearing tattered robes, and was quite beaten up.

He sighed. Hermione would freak if, or when, he told her that his 'saving people thing' resulted in him brining a vampire into his home – willingly, at that.

'Not to mention Petunia,' he winced, 'but what she doesn't know won't hurt her – hopefully.'

A quick 'levicorpus' had the vampire trailing behind him, and the dark creature disappeared as soon as he placed his invisibility cloak over him.

'Now I just have to be careful not to bump into anybody.'

At least fate let him have that one.

OOoooOO

"Aunt Petunia, I have a guest, but I don't think you want to meet him…" she just looked quizzically at him.

"He's under my invisibility cloak, but I really think you'd be better off not meeting him."

He dashed up the stairs to his room when his aunt gave a shaky nod. As soon as he got there, he took the cloak off and set the wounded vampire on his bed. He started to worry when the vampire whined quietly.

'How does one go about healing a vampire?' he winced, 'Oh, yeah, give them blood.'

Looking nervously at his new roommate, he changed out of his disguise and into some more comfortable clothes.

'How should I do it? If I bare my neck, would he take too much blood? Would he refuse to stop? Maybe it'd be safer to offer my wrist – my left – and hold my wand to his head? Then again…he didn't seem anything like those other two,' he tilted his head, 'he's different.'

"Hey," he prodded, "wake up. You need to wake up now."

His patient just batted his hands away. Harry sighed and took hold of one of the hands. A precise movement brought one of the vampire's claws across his wrist, and the vampire started to wake when he dipped the bleeding appendage before his mouth.

Harry shivered when a velvety tongue swiped along the cut, and then gasped when the vampire pulled him down on the bed and sunk his fangs into the offered wrist, greedily taking in the wizard blood.

"Alright," he whispered, "I think that's enough now. Please…ah…stop."

"Hmmmm."

Harry tiredly slid his eyes closed when the vampire pulled away from his wrist, but not without licking it clean until the wound closed up. He fell back into the bed and was too tired to bother with the fact that a vampire lay beside him.

Hedwig watched attentively, making sure that sleeping was all the vampire intended on doing. The shadows watched as well.

OOoooOO

"Ugh, what time is it?" Harry grumbled, 'trying' to roll out of bed.

There was something blocking the way.

"Hmmm," the something hummed, shifting to get into a more comfortable position.

'Oh…yeah…I let a vampire sleep with me. I think I should put this subject off with the others as long as possible.'

He tried to crawl to the end of the bed to get out, but the drowsy vampire wrapped an arm around him, unwilling to let his warmth go away.

"Hey," he poked the still unnamed undead.

He tried not to think of the fact that the blood-sucker could bite said finger off.

"Hey, you need to let me up."

"Hmmmmm…five more minutes," he sleepily protested.

"Yeah, you could probably sleep longer, but I need to make breakfast."

"Go back to sleeeeeeeeep. Five more minutes."

Harry huffed, but valued his life enough to give the vampire a little more time to wake up.

Five minutes were up.

"Alright, that's five minutes. Can you let me up? You can sleep more if you want. Feel free to – you probably should, at any rate."

"Mfflmgur."

'How amusing,' Harry thought, slipping out of bed now that he was let go. He grabbed his wand off the floor as he got up.

The vampire, unsurprisingly, remained in the bed.

Harry stealthily crept down the stairs, unwilling to awake the others. Breakfast was planned and put together, its aroma eventually rousing his aunt.

"Hullo Harry," she murmured.

He looked at her sadly. She was still taking it hard. Her son and husband were in jail – she probably still felt guilty about her treatment of him as well. What a bad mix.

"Good morning, Aunt Petunia. Eggs Benedict is today's special, you okay with that?"

"Sounds lovely," she replied, sinking into one of the chairs.

"Here you are."

She smiled tiredly up at him and took the plate.

"So who've…" she was interrupted by the sound of someone lumbering down the stairs.

"Wait a moment please," he told her, rushing to the stairs.

"No, no, no, no," he whispered harshly.

"Please, get back in my room."

The vampire tilted his head dazedly to the side before allowing himself to be shooed back into the small room.

"My aunt can't see you, okay? She's got enough troubling her as it is, so we don't need to add having a vampire in her house on top of everything."

"Vampire?" his head tilted to the side again, showing genuine confusion.

Harry paused.

"You didn't know you were a vampire?"

The other scrunched up his face, and Harry didn't take that as a good sign.

"Well, what's your name anyway? I can't just keep calling you vampire or anything…"

The other looked lost.

Harry sighed, "Do you remember anything?"

As the vampire shook his head side to side, Harry sighed again.

'Not only do I have a vampire, but I've got a vampire that's suffering from amnesia. Well, that's probably better anyway, considering that he probably would've reacted differently towards me when we met. I could be dead.'

"Alright, first we'll pick out a name for you. Vlad's too cliché. How about we call you Matthias?"

"Matthias…I like it."

"Good…well, we still have a last name to go…Stevens? No? Morison? Alright, how about…Jacobis?"

Matthias nodded, a smile spreading across his face. "Doesn't sound bad, does it? Matthias Jacobis…thank you…"

Harry waved it off, "It's nothing. I couldn't imagine not having a name – I can't imagine it feeling very good, at any rate. My name's Harry Potter, but I'd prefer it if you called me Hasae Gray when I ask."

He looked Matthias over.

"Other than that, there are two more things: I need to explain everything, and you need new clothes."

His new roommate shuffled sheepishly.

"Don't worry; we'll take care of everything."

Matthias looked about ready to protest, but Harry cut him off by saying, "I've got way too much money to spend, so don't worry yourself over it. For now, you can use a 'glamour' charm to hide your eyes, pointy ears, claws, and fangs. I'm not sure if any of my things would fit you, but just pick something you like and I'll spell it bigger," he ordered, getting his 'Hasae' clothes so he could change in the bathroom.

Matthias stared at the door when he left before searching through the drawers. He came out with nothing and decided to search the closet, out of which he chose a black suit.

A few minutes later and his, supposedly, roommate returned. He had a shaft of wood in his hand and appeared to be using it to change his hair a fair brown.

Hasae looked from Matthias to his wand and back again.

"Oh, this is a wand. I'm a wizard, which means I can do spells, etc, etc. The 'glamour' charm I told you about," he gestured to his hair, "makes an illusion to hide or change certain parts of your appearance. Some people can see through them, but we're only going for a shopping trip, so I wouldn't worry about it."

The vampire nodded and handed over the suit, which was returned to him when it was the proper size. Hasae turned his back as Matthias changed and helped him with the jacket's buttons when he needed it.

"We're going to a place called Diagon Alley. Knockturn Alley, the place in which you were accosted, derives off of the alley, but you'll be fine if you avoid it. The first stop is Madam Malkin's, where we can get cloaks and such that won't have everyone staring at us the whole time."

He smoothed out the material on the vampire's shoulders and waved his wand over his newest friend. A 'glamour' charm later and Matthias looked like a human with long black hair and black eyes. Much better looking than Snape, that he could say for certain.

"Then we'll head to the bank. I want to see if there are a few things they can do for me besides letting me withdraw more money."

Matthias looked himself over in a mirror and nodded to his roommate.

"Alright, then let's go. Oh, and Matthias?"

"Hmm?"

"I need you to call me Hasae while we're out, okay?"

"Whatever you say, Hasae."

Hasae nodded approvingly and smirked when he saw Tonks watching the front of the house – no one was guarding the back.

"This way," he led, waving him to the back door. His aunt had gone to look for a job, according to the note on the table.

His new vampiric companion followed him down the street and into the city. A subway ride later and they were in London. Matthias used his taller stature and serious air to hail a cab, and with that they were on their way to Charing Cross Road.

"Don't know what two sophisticated men like you would want on that road. It's not exactly a place I'd imagine fitting your needs. Just a few pubs and curio shops is all there is besides a lousy pizza place."

Hasae grinned, "We're just meeting someone there. We won't be staying long."

"I don't see why they'd want to meet here," Matthias drawled, playing along perfectly.

"I feel dirty just talking about it."

"I can sympathize – I had to drag my cousin out of one of the pubs when he was drunk. It was full of alcoholics, whores, and smoke."

The two passengers' faces were twisted in disgust. Not much acting was required there.

"I'm taking a bath after this," Hasae dead-panned to the empathetic driver as he paid him.

Getting out of the cab, the two waited for it to disappear before heading into the Leaky Cauldron.

"Just follow me," Hasae whispered lowly. He knew Matthias would hear it because of his vampiric condition.

'Which reminds me, I need to find out why he isn't bothered by the light – he doesn't seem effected by it at all? The only reason I brought him during the day was because he seemed fine enough to not hide under my sheets when the sun came through the window. Knockturn doesn't count – it's always dark there.'

He tapped the bricks mechanically with his wand, and was delighted by the gasp and the wonder-filled eyes of his companion.

"Matthias," the other looked at him distractedly, "welcome to Diagon Alley."

His new roommate smiled goofily and followed him to the robe shop, too happy to acknowledge the stares and whispered words and pointing fingers. Hasae, it seemed, was used to tuning it out.

The bell rang as they stepped through the door, "Hello? We could use a fitting."

"Be right there," said a busy voice.

A moment later and a mousy young woman led them to a dais in the back where two, more confident, women were waiting for them.

"Just stand here, that's right," encouraged the one working on Matthias.

Said vampire was feeling very awkward as he was poked and prodded. He glared when Hasae snickered at him.

"We're almost done, dear."

Hasae snickered at him again before his attendant finished with him and led him to a rack of robes and cloaks in his size.

"Laugh at me, will you?" the pouting vampire muttered.

Hasae, having not heard said vampire's sulking words, roamed the racks, pulling down ones that he liked. Deep greens with silver and/or light green trim; a blood-red one with silver sleeves and gold trim; a deep blue with silver trim, another with brown trim, and another with gold trim; and a dark brown robe with light brown sleeves and gold trim was added to his purchase.

You can't forget the black, dark green, silver, dark red, deep blue, or dark brown cloaks either.

"Can you ring all this up, ma'am?"

"Sure thing, sir."

"I'm not going to purchase everything yet though. I'm waiting for my friend also. I'm paying for the both of us. Just keep our things separate, okay?"

"That's not a problem."

Hasae nodded gratefully and waited patiently for his vampiric roommate. Said patience resulted in him finding Matthias easily carrying a stack of his own selection.

Hasae's lips twitch. Just about everything his friend had selected was black, with only some of them having silver trimming. On top of everything sat a wizard's hat.

He raised a brow, Matthias shrugged, and the shopkeeper totaled their purchase.

"What?"

Hasae grinned, "Nothing."

"Whatever," his friend trudged to a back room to change.

Hasae snickered before doing the same.

'My life's really getting interesting for a poor, hapless soul like me.'

OOoooOO

A/N: Sorry this took soooooooo long!

Please –on my knees– forgive me!

I'd planned to fit something else into this chapter, but I'll put it into the next.

I'd like to put out the excuse that this chapter and following ones weren't prewritten from the date I posted this story, so don't be so mad if it takes me a bit to get the next chapter out.

I'd also like to put out the excuse that more of my time will probably be taken up with the increased expected amount of homework I'll receive due to my new school schedule.

**Sorry that it's a bit short. **

Gringotts and a bit of action will be in the next! Or, at least, that's what I'm planning. : )

**Please R&R.**

**Thanks to all my reviewers!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Important Note:**** I'm putting Gray Dawn up for adoption. **I've been busy with other things and I don't see myself continuing it. **If you want to adopt it, send me a PM** and, if I think you're serious (as in I'll check your author page) then I'll respond and let you know. I'll also put it on my profile and in the story's summary. I ask that whoever I give permission to that they put **'adopted by Ie-maru' **in the summary. If someone else takes this story and thier user name doesn't match what I put up, please inform either myself and/or report it. Thank you.


End file.
